Anon-a-Miss
by shinigamipony17
Summary: En el EQG HOLIDAY SPECIAL,Sunset Shimmer descubrió que Anon-a-miss era en realidad Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Applebloom. Pero y ¿si las cosas sucedieron de otro modo? ¿Qué pasaría si Sunset nunca descubrió quien era Anon-a-miss realmente? ¿Qué pasaría si sus amigas se negaron a escucharla después de su pequeña charla con Twilight?- Traducción
1. Amistad

Capitulo 1: amistad

* * *

Durante la semana pasada, alguien que se hace llamar "Anon-a-miss" en varios sitios web de medios sociales, como "Mystable", había estado publicando información personal de otras personas ,para que el mundo las viera . Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo Anon-a-miss estaba recibiendo tanta información de todo el mundo, pero los estudiantes de CHS aparentemente había dado una conclusión unánime. Sunset Shimmer debe haber sido ella quien lo hace.

Los estudiantes y el personal escolar la quemaron con sus miradas de odio mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Malas palabras fueron susurradas en el momento en que estaba de espaldas. No era raro recibir un empujón al azar cuando pasaba a través de grandes multitudes o volver a su casillero y encontrar que había sido objeto de vandalismo o forzado.

Por mucho que Sunset quería odiarlos, la ex mandamás de la escuela no podía exactamente culpar los por ser tan rápidos en señalarla con el dedo . recuerdos del pasado de una época construyeron el miedo, el chantaje, y sabotaje de amistades eran todavía fresco en las mentes de los demás. La idea de que Sunset se deslizará de nuevo en sus antiguos hábitos no era muy difícil de creer.

Sólo había un pequeño problema que nadie más podía ver.

Sunset shimmer era inocente

Copos de nieve caían mientras sunset salia corriendo de la escuela, recorriendo toda la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino, "Sugar Cube Corner". Sunset recordó sus conversaciones nocturnas con Twilight, sobre que había un loca con el mismo nombre en equestria.

Sunset Shimmer se paro frente al establecimiento, respiró hondo, para consolidar aún más su decisión, y luego se obligó a entrar.

El repique de una campana se podía oír cuando la puerta se abría. La suerte quiso que, sólo hubiera cinco clientes en el interior, sin incluirse a sí misma. Estaban reunidas en la misma mesa, en la misma sección del restaurante, exactamente como había predicho Sunset. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, y Fluttershy. Todas estaban sentadas juntas, como siempre lo hacían, y todas hicieron un gesto diseño similar de dolor y disgusto el momento en que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sunset Shimmer. Hasta el señor y la señora Cake, los propietarios del restaurante, parecía molestos.

"No eres bienvenido aquí y lo sabes," Applejack declaró en un tono que podía sentirse como un balde de agua fría.

Rainbow Dash siguió rápidamente el ejemplo de Applejack. "Sí, así que sea lo que quieres, ve tu , y déjanos solas, Anon-a-miss".

Sunset podía sentir que su valor se desmoronaba frente a esa hostilidad. Se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, pero escuchar esas palabras . De las que se suponía que eran sus amigas le dolían más.

Ella considera salir del restaurante. Tal vez ir allí no era tan buena idea. Rápidamente abandonó ese pensamiento después de recordarse a sí misma por qué había ido allí en primer lugar. Ella las necesita de nuevo en su vida. La necesitaban escuchar.

"Miren,sé que las cosas están un poco confusas en este momento. Y sé que todas ustedes piensan que yo lo cause . Pero. No lo hice. Nunca haría nada para lastimarlas a ninguno de ustedes. "Fluttershy apartó la mirada, su rostro se lleno de irritación, Rarity murmuró algo en voz baja, y Pinkie rodó los ojos.

" Chicas son, literalmente, las únicas amigas que tengo en este mundo," la voz de Sunset Shimmer se quebró ligeramente, "Entonces, ¿por qué me-"

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de Rainbow Dash golpeando la mesa con sus puños y luego saltando de su asiento. "¿Qué parte de que nosotros te dejamos sola no entendiste ?!"

Sunset Shimmer fue sorprendido por ese arranque y, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, por la de todas las demás. No era ningún secreto que a veces Rainbow Dash podía ser un poco impulsiva, pero verla así, los ojos entrecerrados, respiración agitada, los puños apretados, el cuerpo temblando de rabia contenida, era algo nuevo. Sunset estaba esperando que una de las otras chicas hiciera algo para tratar de calmarla.

No sucedió tal cosa. De hecho, parecían apoyarla en silencio.

Confiada en su valor interno, Sunset buscó en su bolso y sacó su diario, el libro mágico que sirve para comunicares entre el mundo humano y Equestria.

Era su ultima esperanza de que si sus amigas no quisieron creer sus palabras, entonces encontrarían aseguramiento en la lectura de algunas de las conversaciones más recientes entre ella y Twilight. "Lo entiendo. Todas están enojadas. Pero si no me creen a mi, al menos, están dispuesto a escuchar a Twi - "

Hubo un movimiento brusco de la mano de Rainbow. Lo único que Sunset vio fue un borrón, y luego el diario había salido volando por la habitación.

Un pesado silencio impregnaba el restaurante Sunset bajó lentamente la cabeza hacia el suelo en un intento de apartar la mirada de Rainbow . El mensaje era claro. Sus amigas no querían tener nada que ver con ella.

En silencio se acercó a su libro y la puso de nuevo en el interior de su bolso.

Antes de salir, se volvió hacia sus amigos por última vez.

"Prometo que voy a averiguar quien está detrás de todo esto, no importa cuanto tiempo haga falta."

Esa tarde ella regresó a su apartamento, sintiéndose destrozada como nunca antes lo había estado.

* * *

Esta historia no es mi ni trato de ganar crédito por ella yo solo hice una traduccion "decente" por así decirlo.

historia original de Dainn story/272101/anon-a-miss

me gustaría saber que opinan de la traduccion


	2. Rainbow

Fanfic original de Dainn

Yo solo hago la traduccion

Capitulo 2: Rainbow

* * *

Applejack estaba sentada en su lugar habitual en la cafetería mientras esperaba a el resto de que sus amigas llegaran. Por lo general llegaba primero a la mesa porque sólo el maestro de la escuela de Química, Dr. discord, daba clases de 10 a 15 minutos. Había hecho un buena avance en su comida por el momento había llegado pinkie , seguida de Rainbow Dash y Rarity, con Fluttershy siendo la última en la mesa.

Applejack se dio cuenta, de que ninguna de las cuatro chicas, entablaba una conversación hoy. No se sorprendió; esto se había convertido en una rutina durante casi dos semanas. Pagar por su comida, sentarse, comer, tal vez decir una o dos palabras, cuando un amigo llegaba, espera para el almuerzo, volver a clase, ir a casa.

La escuela era un lugar muy irritante para. Tener amigos alrededor de las situaciones la hacia soportable. Debido a los acontecimientos recientes, sin embargo, la compañía de las cuatro comenzaba lentamente a perder su encanto.

Applejack suspiró mientras dejaba su plato vacío y observaba el resto de la cafetería. Los otros estudiantes manifestaban su evidente risa el uno al otro a través del cuarto, mientras se enteraban de algunas de las últimas publicaciones de chismes en sus teléfonos, o, en el caso de ella y sus amigos, simplemente se sentaban alrededor de la mesa y comían con casi ningún intercambio social. Los guardias de seguridad habían estado firmes en diferentes esquinas de la cafetería con el fin de evitar más peleas.

'Bueno,' Applejack pensó para sí misma, "Por lo menos ahora se están burlando de uno a otro en lugar de centrarse en mí y las chicas todo el tiempo. 'la escuela canterlot solía ser un lugar tan maravilloso, pero ahora era cada estudiante por su cuenta.

"Estoy un poco preocupado,por todo el mundo," Fluttershy anunció en su tono habitual de voz baja. Otros cuatro pares de ojos estaban enfocados repente en ella.

"¿Oh, tienes algo en mente, shy ?", Preguntó Applejack.

Fluttershy asintió una vez antes de continuar. "Se trata de Sunset Shimmer."

Una serie de gemidos irritados se podía oír en la mesa. "Aw y si , ella no publicó ninguna de las imágenes o rumores desagradables sobre usted" Los ojos de Applejack estaban llenos de disgusto mientras distraídamente miranda el espacio vacío en la mesa donde su antigua amiga solía sentarse. Le dolia profundamente sabiendo que Sunset las había traicionado. Ella la había considerado un miembro de su propia familia antes de que todo esto empezara.

"No sólo es eso ... "Fluttershy se detuvo con el fin de ordenar sus pensamientos. " ayer aquí en Sugar Cube Corner , ella trató de decirnos algo . ¿Y si está diciendo la verdad y realmente es inocente? "Fluttershy entonces recordó las palabras de despedida de Sunset.

Prometo que voy a averiguar quien está detrás de todo esto, no importa el tiempo que haga falta.

"Estuve toda la noche pensando en lo mismo", confesó pinkie, con un tono sombrío diferente a sus gritos habituales. "Algo de todo esto se siente un poco loco, y no del buen tipo de loco cuando estás fuera divirtiéndote ."

"Ustedes no pueden hablar en serio!" Rainbow Dash gritó tras un facepalm. "No me diga que las dos realmente compadecen a esa basura de ayer? Basta con mirar alrededor de la escuela! Es el viejo oeste de nuevo! Esto tiene totalmente el nombre del traidor escrito por todas partes! "

"Por mucho que yo quiero creer lo contrario, voy a tener que ir con Dash en este caso," Applejack admitió. "Piensen lo que sucedió en esas dos fiestas de pijamas. Le dije a todos ustedes sobre mi apodo de la infancia, y al día siguiente se presentó en Internet. Y luego estaban esas fotos que hicimos. "Las imágenes fueron tomadas en la noche de la fiesta de Rarity. Esas fotos se suponia que solo fueran vistas por ella y nosotras, no todos los estudiantes!

" ademas Fueron tomadas en su teléfono," continuó Applejack. "Y ella misma dijo que, nunca fue robada. Si eso es cierto, entonces no podría haber sido cualquier otra persona, mas que ella ".

"¿Ven? Applejack está conmigo! Sunset sólo está tratando de jugar la antigua tarjeta de la simpatía,para que pueda manejar nuestras vidas de nuevo. Bueno, yo no voy a caer en su juego , y ustedes tampoco deberían ninguna de ustedes! "

Pero todo el camino que recorrió solo para hablar con nosotros! Y se veía tan triste cuando salió"Fluttershy interrumpió. "Podría ella realmente haber fingido todo eso?"

Rainbow Dash apretó los dientes con molestia, obviamente, no tomaría tan amablemente su cuestiona miento. Sunset era una mentiroso que apuñalaba por la espalda, fin de la discusión. "Rarity, por favor dime que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver a través de ella?"

Rarity , que llevaba un goofy de disfraz superior en un último esfuerzo para permanecer oculto de sus compañeros de clase, estaba mirando a su plato todavía todavía con alimento. "No estoy del toda segura de qué creer."

Rainbow apretó las cejas con irritación. "Tienes que estar bromeando ..."

"Nunca dije que yo no creía que ella era Anon-A-MISS. Todo lo que dije fue que no estaba segura. "A juzgar por todo el cuestiona miento que recibió miro fijamente, deducio que sus amigas estaban esperando una explicación más detallada.

"Rainbow planteó un punto válido. Esto es exactamente el tipo de cosa por las que ella era conocida en el pasado. Y al igual que Applejack mencionó anteriormente, la única persona que tenía esas imágenes era Sunset. Por lo que yo sé, ella nunca nos enviado. Con esto en mente, no veo cómo podría ser cualquier otra persona además de ella ".

¿Pero?", Preguntó Applejack.

"Es como dijo Pinkie; algo no se siente bien acerca de todo esto. La Sunset , que yo recuerde no habría sido tan descuidado. Ella nunca haría algo tan obvio si eso significaba sufrir la ira de toda la escuela. En lugar de esparcirla, se habría aferrado a los secretos que había descubierto y entonces la utilizaría como chantaje frente a los otros estudiantes. En comparación con su enfoque habitual, esto es simplemente descuidado, incluso de un aficionado ".

En ese momento, todos los teléfonos de la cafetería comenzaron a vibrar. Un repentino silencio había caído sobre toda la cafetería, mientras que los guardias de seguridad comenzaron a prepararse para la posibilidad de tener que detener otra pelea. Los estudiantes de CHS eran demasiado familiarizados con lo que se entiende por señal ahora. Una nueva actualización de Anon-a-miss.

Applejack descansaba mientras obserba a los estudintes . "Aquí vamos de nuevo." ¿Quién fue el estudiante con mala suerte del día en esta ocasión? Ella no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguar, los estudiantes comenzaban lentamente a hablar entre sí de nuevo.

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Guau."

"Sunset debería avergonzarse de sí misma."

"¿De verdad hacen eso?"

"Oh chico …"

"Eso es un poco caliente si realmente lo hicieron."

"Ha, siempre supo que era un poco viril!"

Uno por uno, varios pares de ojos habían comenzado a centrarse en la mesa de Applejack y las demás estaban sentadas.

"¿Es una de nosotras? ¿otra vez? 'Rarity se preguntó a sí misma en la confusión. Vio como Fluttershy sacó su teléfono y comenzó sesión en su cuenta de Mystable. Hubo un rápido vistazo sobre su cara mientras se desplaza a través de los comentarios. Luego sus ojos se agrandaron de golpeó mientras una mano tapaba su boca en estado de shock.

Una a una, las otras chicas comenzaron a revisar sus propios teléfonos para ver las actualizaciones. No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrar lo que causaba la emoción actual. En la parte superior de la página web de Anon-a-miss había una nueva entrada que decía: "¿Recuerdan cómo Gilda y Rainbow Dash solían ser tan buenas amigas? Es probable que tuviera algo que ver con esto! ¡Consigan una habitación ustedes dos!"

Bajo el título de la imagen aparecia Rainbow Dash y otra estudiante llamada Gilda. Ellas estaban de pie en un estacionamiento, con sus labios apretados.

Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos quería ser vista, como lo demuestra la forma en que sus rostros eran ocultos por las capuchas de sus chaquetas. Sin embargo, no hubo un mechón de cabello que se distinguiera de rainbow, y la forma en que la foto estaba orientada daba al espectador una visión clara de la cara de Gilda.

El numero de me gustas de la imagen era 107 y seguía.

Un escalofrío corrió la columna vertebral de Rarity , ella aparto la mirada de su celular y dirigió toda su atención hacia Rainbow Dash, que no movía ningún músculo ni siquiera pronunciaba una palabra. Ella ni siquiera respirar. Rainbow parecía una piedra.

Fluttershy quería abrazar a su amiga, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, y que simplemente lo ignorarían. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, alguien dentro de la cafetería hablo.

"Hey, Dash! Supongo que no te llaman 'Rainbow' por nada eh, pequeña Rarita? "

Todos en la a cafetería estallaron en carcajadas, rompiendo el trance en el que Rainbow Dash se encontraba.

Ella se paro de su asiento y salio corriendo por la puerta del local.

Applejack y Pinkie persiguieron Rainbow, pero fue en vano. Rainbow ya estaba ¾ de calle lejos en el momento en que las dos chicas salieron por la puerta.

'Sunset', pensó Fluttershy para sí misma, "Si realmente no eres tu quien hace esto, entonces por favor, date prisa y averigua quién es. '

La directora Celestia y subdirectora Luna tenían una discusión en el interior de su oficina. Las dos hermanas estaban tratando de llegar a un acuerdo sobre si debían o no aplicar una nueva política "No se permiten los teléfonos celulares ". Luna estaba a favor de la idea, pero su hermana se mostraba escéptica.

"Pero Celestia", exclamó la segunda al mando de la escuela con frustración, "si la razón de todos los combates es debido a sus teléfonos, entonces tendría más sentido si les prohibimos llevarlos dentro de la escuela"

Celestia, que estaba apunto de terminar el contenido de su taza de café, mientras sacudió su cabeza en señal de desacuerdo. "Me temo que no es tan sencillo. ¿Qué pasa si hay una emergencia y un estudiante tiene que ponerse en contacto con alguien, o al revés? "

"porque simplemente no caminan asta por aquí y utilizan uno de los teléfonos de la oficina! ¿Es tan complicado? "

"Esa no es una mala idea, Luna." La subdirectora sonrió ligeramente al tener finalmente ganado el debate. "Pero todavía hay algunas razones por las que no funcionan." Su sonrisa se convirtió de nuevo en un ceño fruncido.

"¿Cuántos estudiantes crees que estarían de acuerdo con esto? La mayoría de ellos orbitaria por colar sus teléfonos. Ese tipo de cosas tiende a ocurrir cuando se quitan ciertas libertades. "Luna se dispuso a decir algo más, pero entonces Celestia la detuvo. "No sólo eso, sino que tu quieres apuntar a todos los estudiantes, independientemente de las circunstancias. Algunos de ello tienen razones legítimas para llevar sus teléfonos. Si les castigamos, corremos el riesgo de ser reprendida por sus padres, y yo preferiría no tolerar eso. Nuestros trabajos ya son lo suficientemente estresante".

"Supongo que tienes un buen punto" Luna admitió con tristeza. "Todavía creo que deberíamos obtar por mi idea."

"Sí, lo sé, lo sé," dijo Celestia a su hermana menor con cansancio en su voz. "Es una buena idea, pero no va a hacer que el problema desaparezca. Esto no se detendrá a menos que nosotros podemos de alguna manera sacar esto de las raíces. Sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo."

En ese preciso momento, una serie de golpes suaves vino de la puerta de la oficina.

"Adelante" llama la subdirectora Luna.

Uno de los asistentes de oficina, un hombre de mediana edad con un falta de cabello, entró en la habitación. "Siento interrumpir, pero de nuevo hay un estudiante aquí que quiere hablar con ustedes dos. Dice que es una emergencia ".

Las dos directoras intercambiaron una breve mirada entre sí antes de Celestia se dirigiera al asistente "déjelo entrar."

El hombre se alejó por un momento y volvió con cierta estudiante de cabello de fuego que las dos hermanas conocían bastante bien.

"Directora Celestia, subdirectora Luna, tenemos que hablar."

* * *

Y aquí el segundo capitulo de la historia

espero les guste la traducción.


	3. Traidora

Fanfic hecho por Dainn

Yo solo hago una traduccion "decente"

* * *

Capitulo 3: Traidora.

"bien," Celestia anunció detrás de su escritorio en su tono habitual de bienvenida: "¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, Shimmer?"

Sunset por lo general trató de evitar el contacto con la directora yl subdirectora siempre que fuera posible. No es por que tenia algo contra de ellos; en realidad eran señoras ambas muy agradables que siempre estaban ahí para escuchar al estudiante que tuviera un problema. El único problema era que cada vez que observaba a , Celestia, le traía recuerdos de cómo todo en su mundo había terminado mal. El hecho de que esta Celestia y la Celestia de su mundo tuvieran una personalidad similar la hacía sentirse incómoda.

"Directora Celestia," Sunset empezó lentamente.

" Celestia está bien. No hay necesidad de títulos cuando no hay nadie más alrededor ", interrumpió la cabeza de la escuela.

al igual que su antigua mentora.

"Celestia," ella comenzó de nuevo, "Usted ya ha escuchado sobre el gran problema que tiene la escuela, ¿verdad?"

"Vas a tener que ser un poco más específica. Luna y yo escuchamos todo tipo de problemas aquí ".

"Está bien, entonces. ¿Alguna de ustedes dos ha oído hablar de alguien llamado Anon-a-miss en Mystable? "

Celestia se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mirar fijamente a su visitante intensamente. " si. Hemos estado escuchando mucho acerca de él o ella últimamente. Es una triste realidad. Una gran cantidad de nuestros estudiantes se han lastimado".

Sunset había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Celestia antes. Era la mirada que Celestia Siempre utilizaba en ella, cuando todavía vivía en el castillo de Canterlot, esa mirada significaba que había hecho algo malo. En algunos días, la princesa podría optar por divertirse mientras que la joven unicornio hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse apartada de los problemas. Pero Nunca funcionó.

"¿Tiene alguna idea de quién es Anon-a-miss?", Preguntó Sunset.

En lugar de que Celestia ,respondiera fue Luna quien respondió. "Parece que hay una creencia popular entre los estudiantes, y algunos de maestros de, que Anon-a-miss eres tu ."

"¿Usted creen eso e?"

"¿porque no?", Preguntó Luna.

Sunset tenía la sensación de que eso seria la respuesta definitiva que obtendria de lasdos. "A pesar de lo que los demás piensan, no soy yo. Pero nadie me escucha. No me dan la oportunidad de decir mi versión de la historia".

Celestia parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que su hermana estudiaba a en busca de signos de engaño.

"Muy bien Sunset, tengo una pregunta que hacerte ", proclamó Celestia. Sunset no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la incertidumbre en su voz. "¿Por qué viniste hasta nuestra oficina sólo para decirnos eso? ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirnos? "

Sunset tomó una respiración profunda antes de exhalar lentamente. "Los estudiantes están alejados unos de otros. Nunca he visto nada tan malo, ni siquiera durante los días previos a reformarme. Lo más parecido a esto es cuando las sirenas aparecieron ".

Celestia levantó una ceja con sorpresa. " ¿piensas que Adagio y sus hermanas podrían ser quienes hacen esto?".

Sunset respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. "Hay ocho personas que podrían ser Anon-a-miss. Y 3 de ellas son Adagio, Sonata, y Aria que se encuentran en la parte superior de mi lista ".

"¿Ocho? ¿Cuáles son los otros cinco? ", Preguntó Celestia.

"Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy."

Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron al oír a Sunset pronunciar el nombre de las cinco chicas que la habían ayudado a salvar la escuela, y posiblemente todo el planeta, en dos ocasiones diferentes. "piensa que tus amigas podrían jugar un papel en esto?"

"Ex-amigas, técnicamente," Sunset corrigió. "Y no tengo nada confirmado todavía. Es una corazonada. Pero si esto no es un intento de venganza de las sirenas, entonces hay una gran posibilidad de que sea una de ellas. A menos que me falta alguien, aparte de ellas , no sé quién más podría ser ".

"Hmm." Celestia presiona su dedo índice contra su barbilla. " no estoy segura de cómo las otras cinco están en tu lista, tengo que admitir que no me sorprendería si Adagio volviera a sus andadas. Eres la razón por la cual sus planes fracasaron. Pero todavía no entiendo por qué nos está diciendo todo esto ".

"Es porque ella quiere ver nuestros archivos para averiguar dónde vive Adagio y sus hermanas ", contestó Luna.

Sunset casi se olvidaba de que la subdirectora seguía allí. Ella hizo un gesto de confirmación a la deducción del Luna.

"Sunset, no sabes lo que peligroso que es una solicitud como esa? Ademas es ilegal,tu te está poniendo en grave riesgo. "Advirtió Celestia. "Y eso suponiendo que la dirección que nos dieron no fuera una falsa."

Sunset reflexiono sobre las palabras de Celestia por un momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, ir a buscarlas ella sola era bastante imprudente, pero no iba a ser disuadido. Alguien apuntaba a los otros estudiantes y estaban pasando por grandes problemas. La única manera de que los ataques cibernéticos terminaran era si ella encontraba al culpable y lo hacia hablar.

"Voy a estar bien", dijo Sunset. "Ellas no tienen su magia y era la única cosa que daba miedo de ellas. Si algo me sucediera a entonces la suplantación de Anon-a-miss se vendrá abajo. Los estudiantes podrían volver a ser felices y espero que deje de haber peleas. Y como bono, ustedes sabrán dónde empezar a buscar si yo desaparezco ".

"Esas terribles razones para continuar con esto," interrumpió Luna. ""Y si desapareces, no seremos capaces de empezar un grupo de búsqueda. sin llamar la atención por sobre entregar archivos de otra persona. Si la Junta de educación se entera, lo mas afortunado que tendríamos seria el desempleo."

'En otras palabras, yo estoy por mi cuenta si algo pasa,' pensó Sunset .

"tu ayudaste a salvarnos una vez, y por eso tenemos una deuda contigo ", explicó Celestia. "Si realmente cree que esta es la única manera de probar tu inocencia y restaurar la paz aquí, entonces te voy a imprimir una copia de lo que tenemos en nuestros suspendida de la escuela por una semana . Todo lo que te pido es que tengas cuidado y que te comuniques con nosotras siempre que sea posible para saber que estás bien. Y si pasa algo, lo siento, pero vamos a negar que nunca te dimos tener apoya ".

"Entiendo."

Celestia aún parecía incierto cuando salía de su silla y desapareció en uno de los cuartos traseros. Ella no se había retirado mucho Sunset podía oír el suave zumbido de una impresora apagándose

* * *

CHS tenía una entrada en la parte trasera de la escuela que abarcaba ¼ de milla en todos los sentidos. La pista era especial, ya que fue construida dentro del perímetro de un pequeño campo de fútbol. Cada vez que la escuela llevaba a cabo un evento especial, como día de campo para los estudiantes, se llevaba a cabo en esa misma pista, o se movían al gimnasio si empezaba a llover. Sentada en las gradas que normalmente se utilizan como una zona de estar para los espectadores se encontraba Rainbow Dash. hacía tiempo que Ella había dejado de llorar, aunque sus ojos aun eran rojos y rayas de lágrimas secas todavía eran visibles.

Ella había estado sentada allí por casi una hora. El almuerzo había terminado hacía tiempo y las clases se había reanudado. Sus dos últimos profesores probablemente la denunciarían por faltar a clase, pero eso no le importaba. Su mente sólo estaba enfocada en una sola cosa,Sunset Shimmer. Esa convenenciera, apuñala dora por la espalda , traidora. Confiaba en ella. Las chicas también confiaban en ella. Incluso cuando los otros estudiantes se mantenían a distancia por temor a que pudiera transformarse en demonio nuevamente, Rainbow y los otros chicas se se quedaron a su lado. Escucharon sus problemas y la trataron como si hubieran sido amigas durante años.

A pesar de todo eso, ella volvió a ser la misma bruja engreída de antes. Rainbow no sabía cómo Sunset se había enterado de su "fase experimental", y ella estaba demasiado enojado. Este fue un punto bajo, incluso para Sunset, Rainbow nunca la perdonaría por ello.

De una forma u otra, ella no iba a permitir Sunset se salga con la suya.

"Hola, boba." Rainbow fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un par de manos que la agarraban con fuerza alrededor del cuello de su chaqueta. Después de que su vista se aclarara se encontró con la imagen de una vieja"amiga" de ella. Gilda, la otra chica que mencionaba la actualización de Anon-a-miss, y ella no parecía feliz.

Rainbow intentó decir algo, pero Gilda tapo su boca con su mano . "tengo algo de prisa, así que voy a hacer esto rápido y y algunos de los otros estudiantes hemos estado buscando a tu pequeña amiga por toda la escuela, pero por alguna razón nadie puede encontrarla. Cuando mueva mi mano, te voy a dar cinco segundos para decirme donde está, o veras que pasa. "Gilda movió su mano, hizo un puño, y comenzó la cuenta atrás.

Rainbow Dash aparto el brazo de Gilda con violencia y se preparo para luchar. Ella no era del tipo que se dejaba golpear ademas ya estaba en un estado de ánimo para luchar después de lo sucedido en el almuerzo. De repente, una bombilla de luz se apagó, y justo a tiempo, los cinco segundos estaban a punto de terminar.

" has dicho que estás buscando a Sunset Shimmer,¿verdad?", Preguntó Rainbow.

" ya lo había establecido."

"Bueno, da la casualidad de que yo también la estoy buscando. Por lo tanto, que tal si te ayudó? ", Preguntó Rainbow.

Gilda apretó su agarre contra la otra chica. "Gracias pero no, gracias. Podemos hacerlo sin ti ".

Rainbow Dash fruncio las cejas en una pequeña muestra de agresión. "Quizás olvidaste que yo solía ser amiga de ella. Sé todo su horario de clases de memoria. Yo sé dónde vive y sé cuales lugares habitua visitar ".

Rainbow Dash metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacando su teléfono lo sostuvo hasta donde Gilda podía verlo. Se adentro a su lista de contactos y desplaza el cursor hacia abajo hasta que ella se detuvo en el nombre de "Sunset Shimmer". "Puedo hacer mucho más que simplemente" decirte dónde encontrarla ". Pero supongo que en realidad no importa. tu misma lo has dicho, pueden hacerlo sin mí."

Una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por la cara de Gilda soltando la chaqueta de Rainbow. " Me sorprende cómo me haz amenazado anteriormente, muy mal, Dash."

"No te preocupes por ello", respondió Rainbow, mientras se alejaba de las gradas.

Si Sunset Shimmer no podía mantener su boca cerrada , entonces ella y los otros estudiantes le harían un favor al mundo y eliminarían el problema.


	4. Adagio

Fanfic original de Dainn

Capitulo 4 : Adagio

* * *

Sunset salió de la cama alrededor de las once. Ella no pudo dormir la noche anterior. No sabía si era la determinación que tenia o el temor del gran dia que esperaba la, de todas formas su descanso no fue agradable. "Aquí vamos", dijo para sí misma mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la ducha. Después de terminar su baño matutino, fue a su habitación y comenzó a elegir sus armas para la guerra un: su teléfono celular, su mochila, un micrófono, un bate de béisbol negro, y su diario.

Habia estado informando a Twilight de los últimos acontecimientos. La princesa de amistad, estaba de acuerdo con la directora y subdirectora de que su plan era imprudente. Ella se ofreció a venir a través del portal e ir con Sunset, pero ella insistió en ir solo. Twilight le hizo prometer enviar una señal de socorro si algo pasaba. Twilight también mencionó que dejaria el portal abierto los próximos días por si acaso.

Sunset puso su atención hacia el bate y el micrófono. Si todo se reduce a esto, podría tratar de usar su voz como arma, al igual como ocurrió durante la Batalla de las Bandas. Si todo lo demás fallaba, no dudaría en comenzar a batear alrededor. Por desgracia, el bate no entraba en el interior de su mochila y eso la hacia parecer sospechosa y ninguno de los autobuses urbanos, se detendría por miedo a que utilizara el bate como arma. Eso significaba que para llegara a su objetivo tendría que ir caminando.

Sunset se acercó a su tocador y tomo la hoja de papel que Celestia había impreso ayer. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto al estudiar la dirección. "Va a llevarme casi dos horas llegar a pie desde el apartamento." Sunset comprueba la hora en su teléfono. 12:27. 'supongo que debo ponerme en marcha.'

Sunset se puso unos jeans de su cajón y un abrigo de invierno color marrón que colgaba perezosamente en una silla de su habitación. Rellena su puño de barras para desayunar y las guarda en su bolsillo antes de salir.

* * *

Eran casi las tres menos cuarto del atardecer ,había llegado a una pequeña casa de ladrillo con una puerta de hierro oscuro en el frente. Para ser honesta, había estado esperando algo un poco más llamativo, teniendo en cuenta quienes eran los posibles la casa, al igual que la zona de alrededor, estaba observando la debilitada, decrépita, y apaleada . Casa Estaba segura de que en un momento este lugar había sido hermosa, pero los efectos del tiempo la habían reducido a nada más que una sombra de su antigua gloria. La condición de la zona le recordó a Sunset su declinación de ser una futura princesa en entrenamiento, a una delincuente fugitiva.

Sunset observo el trozo de papel en sus manos y luego en la serie de números que habían sido atornillados abajo del portico de la casa. Ella confirmó que efectivamente se encontraba en el lugar correcto. Una rápida inspección de la puerta reveló que seria simple solo poner su mano en el picaporte y empujar .

Al llegar al pórtico , Sunset se dio cuenta de que la puerta de estaba cerrada con llave. Ella golpeó suavemente la puerta.

Se puso de pie pacientemente durante varios segundos, pero nadie respondió.

Sunset volvió a llamar, más fuerte, y luego empujó la puerta.

otra vez , no hubo respuesta.

Sunset estaba a punto de maldecir mentalmente por haber caminado tan lejos para nada cuando sonidos de pisadas se escucharon desde el otro lado. La puerta se abrió un poco y dejo ver un ojo morado oscuro. "¿que quieres?"

"Aria, eres tu que?", Preguntó Sunset.

"¿Eh?" La puerta se abrió un poco más y el rostro de una de las tres del trío demoníaca quedó expuesto. Después de que Aria diera un buen vistazo a Sunset, su expresión pasó de confusión, a sorprender, y ira, todo en el lapso de unos pocos segundos. "Lárgate."

Aria se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y se estrelló contra su cara. Sunset camino, golpeando a Aria dejándola en el suelo, y luego señaló con su bate la cara de la sirena. "¡¿Donde esta ella?!"

Un grito sobresaltado se podía oír desde algún lugar de la parte posterior, seguido de una serie de pasos rápidos.

Pasando por encima de Aria, Sunset corrió a través de la casa y, finalmente, se encontró dentro de una pequeña cocina. De pie en una de las esquinas con varias piezas al azar de agarre se encontraba Sonata.

"¡Déjanos solas! No hicimos nada! ", dijo la sirena azul mientras lanzaba tenedores, cuchillos, cucharas y otros objetos que uno podría encontrar en una cocina . Afortunadamente, Sonata tenía terrible puntería . Sunset golpeaba los proyectiles con el bate.

Sunser estaba a punto de acorralar a Sonata, pero no tuvo la oportunidad cuando un repentino peso extra se enclavo sobre su espalda mientras mantiene su cuello en una llave de presión. "¡¿Cuál es su problema?! La Batalla de las bandas no fue suficiente para ustedes ?! "Aria puso todo su peso para inclinarse hacia atras en un intento de hacer que Sunset perdiera el equilibrio . No funcionó, y la sirena fue sacudido sin esfuerzo.

Aria se quejó de dolor después de caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Sunset se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para agacharse por un intento de ataque de una sartén por parte de Sonata. Sunset fue contra Sonata encerrándola en una pared de la cocina. "Es la última vez que voy a preguntar! ¿Dónde está Adagio ?! "

" ¿ estas violando mi domicilio? ¿Qué pasaría si tu amiga Princesa viera esto?

Sunset se alejó de Sonata y vio al líder del grupo, Adagio, de pie en la entrada de la cocina con su sonrisa maliciosa como de costumbre. Adagio mantiene su exceso de confianza, incluso cuando Sunset camino hacia ella señalando la cara de la sirena con el bate.

"Tengo un par de preguntas para ti, y no me voy hasta que consiga algunas respuestas," amenazada Sunset.

La sonrisa de Adagio creció se hiso más amplia. "¿Oh? ¿ estás insinuando que mis maravillosas hermanas y yo hicimos algo malo? ".

"No estoy de humor para juegos", advirtió Sunset. Hacerlo el bate a la nariz de Adagio. "Ahora responde, ¿tu o tus hermanas paren lo que están haciendo a los estudiantes de Canterlot high?"

"No sé lo que te fumaste," bromeó Aria mientras se quitaba el polvo a sí misma , "Pero se lo que, estaría bien si comparte un poco conmigo. O mejor aún, dar un poco a Sonata para que por fin pueda callarse ".

"¡Hey!" declaro la sirena de color azul claro por sentirse ofendida .

Adagio levantó una mano señalando a sus hermanas para que la dejaran hablar. "Que puedo, decir Sunset. Hace mucho tiempo no hemos tenido visitas en nuestra humilde morada. Así que ¿por qué no me sigues a la sala de estar, agradable y cómoda, y luego nos explicas con calma lo que sucede ?"

La expresión de Adagio cambio a uno de absoluta molestia cuando ella tomó nota de todos los platos rotos alrededor de la cocina. "Y porque , no llamamos a la policía por el caos que causaste aquí.¿Eso suena como un trato justo?"

Sunset bajo el bate lentamente alejándolo de la cara de la sirena.

Adagio se sentó en un sofá verde oscuro que se coloca adyacente a donde estaba sentada la puesta de sol. Aria había entrado en una habitación diferente de la casa mientras que Sonata se sentó al lado de Adagio para saltar al rescate si puesta del sol comenzó a hacer pivotar otra vez, no que ella habría sido mucha ayuda.

"Entonces , déjame ver si entiendo," declaró Adagio con un todo de burla. "Los estudiantes se comportan como una manada de animales salvajes debido a que alguien a estado publicando sus secretos en línea. Y debido a tu reputación, todo el mundo piensa que eres tu. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Sunset confirmo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Y llegaste de esta manera porque crees que nosotras tenemos algo que con eso ? pregunto Adagio.

La respuesta de la vieja enemiga era lo único que Sunset necesitaba.

Adagio arrastraba sus dedos por su pelo esponjoso y naranja y sonrió. "Bueno, Sunset. Pretendamos por un momento que tuvimos algo que ver con eso. ¿que pasara si nosotras no somos el ? "Sunset hacerlo el bate a la mejilla de Adagio en una muestra de agresión. Ella observo esto y se echó a reír. ¿"Supongo que te sienten amenazada por irrumpir aquí con esa cosa? Por favor! No nos incomoda a menos que realmente pienses en usarlo."

De repente, la sirena se agarró su estómago y comenzó a toser violentamente mientras que Sonata frunció el ceño. Adagio, sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo y escupe una sustancia amarillenta. "Sonata, Trae un bote de basura y una manta. Creo que las necesitare todo el día". La otra sirena sale apresurada de la habitación, con prisa por hacer lo que le dijeron.

"¿Te... sientes bien?" pregunto Sunset.

Adagio se inclinó para atrás de su asiento y trato de relajarse. ¿"Estabas jugando el papel del gran invasor pero tuviste hace un momento , y ahora estás preocupada por mí? ¿Qué pasa con esta nueva generación de adolescentes haciéndose pasar por algo que no son ? Y para responder a tu pregunta, no, no estoy bien. Ninguno de nosotras y es gracias a ustedes y esos molestos amigos tuyos. Mis hermanas y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo, No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tenga, pero yo diría que sera muy pronto , y para ellas en el mejor de los casos tienen medio año."

Sunset parpadeó confundida . ¿"Gracias a nosotros? ¿De Qué hablas ?."

"¿En verdad eres ingenua? Supongo que no debería de sorprenderme ". Adagio, sonrió con satisfacción cuando tomó nota de la irritada mirada en la cara de Sunset . Sonata volvió con los objetos solicitados. Adagio tiró la servilleta en la basura y luego envuelve la manta alrededor de su torso. "Pero siempre he tenido una debilidad por los niños, y como mujer responsable que soy, voy a explicarlo ,lentamente. No quiero que te pierdas nada con esa nuez que tienes por cerebro. "

La expresión de Adagio se convirtió en una seria, ella puso una mano sobre su cuello. "Los dijes que tu y tus amigas destruyeron nos despojo nuestra magia, pero no podemos cambiar lo que somos por dentro. Yo , Aria y Sonata, todavía somos sirenas y debemos alimentarnos de las emociones negativas para poder sobrevivir.

"Todavía lo sentimos en el aire , pero sin las piedras, no tenemos manera de tomarlas. La otra opción es si otra sirena te transfiere esa energía a nosotras directamente, como un pájaro alimentando a sus crías. Pero por lo que sé, somos las únicas de nuestra especie en este mundo. En otras palabras, nos han condenado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Si miras detenida mente podrás ver que no estamos al al cien por ciento."

Sunset parecía consternada por la noticia. Ella se inclinó hacia Adagio y Sonata observando sus características. Ambas parecían un poco pálidos que ella prestaba atención, Adagio más que su hermana. Los ojos de Adagio parecían cansados, hundidos y caídos. Sunset notó que Adagio había perdido peso. Sonata tenía casi todos los mismos síntomas que su hermana, aunque no muy graves.

"Esto es terrible, una violenta hambre que roe tu interior. Siempre rodeada de la única cosa que puede salvarte, y no poder tomarla. Eso es lo que nos ha pasado. Pero bueno, al menos salvaron a todo el mundo de las tres sirenas malvadas."

Sunset parecía triste por esto. "No pueden comer alimento comun?"

"¿Qué, dices esa basura que comen los seres humanos?" Adagio cuestiono "eres un potro ignorante... es como preguntar si un león puede sobrevivir comiendo plantas en lugar de carne. No funcionará." Adagio cerró los ojos y cayó en un intento de volver a dormir. "Lo mejor de las suertes es cazar a esos impostores. Estoy seguro de que vas a hacer un trabajo maravilloso, héroe ".

Para Sunset esto fue una pérdida de tiempo . Ella vino aquí esperando una pelea contra las tres sirenas que en algún momento tuvieron suficiente poder para amenazar a todo el planeta. El lamentable estado en el que se encontraban no era algo que ella esperaba , y es inquietante saber que ella fue quien lo hizo, cada vez era más evidente que estaba equivocado acerca de ellas, lo que significó que Sunset tendría que encontrar una manera de ver si Applejack o cualquiera de las otras chicas era responsable. El desafío era hablar con ellas.

Un suspiro de frustración,salio de Sunset quienes levantó y se dispuso a salir, sólo para hacer una pausa en medio del camino, su mente comenzó a formular una idea. "Espera un minuto, Adagio!"

"¿Ahora que ?" gimió la sirena sin abrir sus ojos.

"¿Que tal un trato?"

Adagio abrió un. ¿"tu piensas que puedes negociar conmigo? Esto debe ser divertido,"dijo sarcásticamente.

Por primera vez en más de una semana, encontró una razón para sonreír. "¿Esto sera divertido? Si me ayudan a averiguar quien está aterrorizando a la escuela entonces le contare a Twilight su situación y podría otorgarles unos nuevos dijes de corazón."

Los ojos de sonata crecieron hasta el tamaño de platos pero Adagio todavía parecía impresionado. "Suena tentador... pero. Qué harías tu si resulta que somos ... Anon-a- Miss?"

"Si fueron ustedes , todavía podría ayudarlas."

Adagio cerró los ojos y se baraja de debajo de la manta. "¿Por qué lo harías?

"Simple,"respondió Sunset . "Nosotras no podemos convivir mutuamente, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera verte a ti ya tus hermanas morir así que si hay algo que pueda hacer lo haré. Y podemos utilizar ayuda extra."

Su respuesta generó una pequeña risa departe de Adagio. "Entonces tengo dos preguntas más. ¿Cómo sé que mantendrás tu parte del trato? y, ¿cómo sabes que no trataremos de conquistar el mundo el momento en que nuestras fuerzas regresen?

"Supongo que ustedes no pueden saber con seguridad si yo mantendría mi palabra o no," admitió Sunset. "Pero no tienes muchas opciones ya que es un salto de fe, o espera mientras tus hermanas se desgastan. ¿Y esa cosa de conquistar todo el mundo? No funcionó tan bien las últimas dos veces que lo intentaron. Si realmente quieres un tercer intento dudo que lo logren."

Sonata y Sunset observaban a Adagio esperando su próxima respuesta. Ella contempla una y otra vez las palabras de Sunset antes de llegar a una decisión final. "Grandes palabras de un insecto. Tienes suerte que no soy alguien que no rechaza fácilmente."

Sonata chilló de placer antes de agredir a Adagio dándole un gran abrazo con sus debilitados músculos. "Oh, gracias Dagi. Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡No vamos a morir! No puedo esperar para decirle a Aria!"

"No celebres hasta después de que recuperemos nuestra magia," dijo Adagio mientras empujaba a Sonata. "Sunset , quiero que comiences desde el principio. Incluyendo todos los detalles, sin dejar nada fuera."

* * *

"... y las imágenes fueron subidas a Internet al día siguiente. Por ser tomadas en mi teléfono, todos pensaron que era yo. Ustedes saben el resto. Así que, ¿Qué opinas?"

Adagio estaba sentada,pensando en la historia de Sunset examinando decenas de posibilidades, sólo para eliminar la mayor parte de ellas, como ella no contaba con más información. Por fin, llegó a una conclusión definitiva. "Yo creo... que no sé quién es".

Sunset abrió la boca en partes iguales de sorpresa y alegría. "¿Qué?! ¿Quién es?"

"Pero antes quiero saber una cosa ," Sunset gimió, "¿por qué estás tan ansioso por saber quién es Anon una Miss?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Está dañando a mis amigas! Ha invertido la escuela y les hace pensar que yo lo estoy haciendo! "

"Por lo tanto, ¿desea que CHS vuelva hacer como antes, quieres hacer las paces con esas amigas tuyas y vivir felizmente, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado?"

Sunset no respondió. Ella podía sentir que la pregunta de Adagio tenia un significado más profundo que lo que parecía. "¿Qué está usted tratando de decir?"

"Puedo entender que quieras limpiar tu nombre. ¿Pero tus amigas? No creo que darles la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos sea una buena idea."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"preguntó Sunset.

"Hasta que todo esto empezó, pensabas que tenías un enlace que duraría para siempre. Y sin embargo todo fue algo tan minúsculo como para romper el cuento de hadas. ¿No lo encuentras un poco extraño?"

A Sunset no le gustaba a donde iba esta conversación. Su sentido común le dijo que debía ignorar y silenciar a Adagio, sin embargo ella no podía hacerlo. "¿El punto es...?"

Una depredadora sonrisa serpenteaba a través de los labios de Adagio mientras bajaba su palma. "La forma en que se alejaron de ti sin dejarte contar la versión de tu historia, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron ; la única manera en la que puedo ver esto es si su amistad no era más que una fachada ".

Sunset no decía nada. Ella ya había considerado la probabilidad de que tal no confiaban en su persona desde un principio, pero lo abandonaba por tal vez ser parte de su paranoia. Sin embargo, escuchar lo mismo de Adagio le conducía a una duda . «Espera un momento...» los ojos de Sunset se abrieron como platos mientras ella saltaba de su asiento. "Buen intento Adagio. Casi me atrapas, pero no funcionará".

Adagio inclino su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión.

"Tu está tratando de engañarme como lo hiciste la última vez. Buen intento, no funcionara una segunda vez."

Sunset espero que la expresión de Adagio cambiara a una molesta, pero se mantuvo sin cambios.

Has pasado tiempo en esa escuela,te convertiste en un demonio literalmente,trataste de matarlos. Pero después de ser derrotada ellas extendieron sus manos hacia ti y te ayudaron a hacer las pases con tus compañeros si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasaste atormentándolos.

"Ahora piensa por un momento. ¿Quién en su sano juicio perdonaría años de malos tratos? Yo creo que ellos se acercaron a ti solo por ver a la gran Sunset Shimmer domada , como un animal domestico .

Sunset vacilo. Ese último comentario había golpeado un nervio. "Alto ".

¿Y ahora haces como un perro que muerde la mano que lo sujeta? Ellas jugaron contigo desde el primer día."

Sunset detuvo a Adagio antes de que ella continuara. "Si las siguientes palabras que salgan de tu boca no es sobre quién crees que es Anon- a- misss, entonces puedes olvidarte de que las ayudare."

La sirena rodó sus ojos. "Al ver que esa chica pondría a sus hermanas en el hillbilly".

Adagio podía la mirada de Sunset,ella quería que comenzara con su explicación.

"En primer lugar, tu has dicho que 'Piggly Wiggly' era un nombre de familia. Estoy seguro de que el campesino y su hermana deven de saber el la mirada de Sunset

Ella probablemente entendia el que inició de todoesto. En segundo lugar, en la fiesta de malvavicos, había ocho personas en la casa ademá tus cinco amigas, estaban lsu padres y su hermana pequeña. Es posible que ella tomara tu teléfono mientras estabas de espaldas. Los niños pueden ser astuto si no los miras cuidadosamente.

"Y es posible queu Anon-a- Miss sea unestudiante que va a la escuela. Mi memoria es un poco borrosa, pero creo que recuerdo haber visto a esa niña con otras dos de su misma edad, durante la batalla de las bandas. A menos me falte algo, esto suena logico para mí. Me sorprende que no fueras de averiguarlo por tu cuenta."

Al principio Sunset parecía escéptica,

pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenia. Applebloom sabía sobre el origen del apodo de Applejack y ella había sido quien había propuesto originalmente que Sunset podía haberlo hecho. Sweetie Belle estaba en la casa durante la fiesta de Rarity de vez en cuando ella aparecía durante una conversación casual , ademas ella era bastante hábil con las computadoras.

"No hay duda..." murmuró Sunset. Si Applebloom y Sweetie Belle realmente tenía algo que ver en todo esto, sólo había dos preguntas mas. La primera fue si Scootaloo también formaba parte de esto,y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué lo hacen? Ella nunca les hizo nada malo, ni siquiera durante su reinado en la escuela. ¿Acaso ella las agredió de otra forma?.

Sunset estaba perdida en sus pensamientos,hasta que un sonido de vibración lo saca de comprueba si era su teléfono sacándolo de su abrigo y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Ella se sorprendió cuando cuando vio que el mensaje era de. Rainbow Dash, quien en el otro día estaba dispuesto a utilizar su rostro como un saco de ó aún más sorprendida al leer el mensaje que ella había enviado.

' Tenemos que hablar. Encuéntrame en el gimnasio de la escuela esta noche en alrededor de las 7.. AJ y las otras chicas estarán hay. Es urgente!'

' Pensé que Rainbow y el resto de las chicas me odiaban. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto fue enviado por accidente? ¿una emergencia?' Sunset pensó para para si misma.

' Me sorprende que estén hablando conmigo a mí otra vez. Hay algo que necesito decirle y al resto de las chicas ,creo que lo mejor sería si lo hiciera en persona. ¿ademas hay una emergencia ? ¿Es alguien lastimado? Y si es así porque en la noche, ¿por qué nos reuniríamos en la escuela?' se cuestionaba Sunset.

Ella esperó con alegría hasta que su teléfono sonó otra vez.

«Sólo confía en mí. Realmente tenemos que hablar. Nos vemos a las 7.'

Sunset leía cuidadosamente el mensaje que había recidido. Algo no estaba bien. "me tengo que ir ", dijo al recoger sus pertenencias. "Después de lo dijeron , no puedo permitir que mueran de hambre , prometo mantener mi parte del trato.Y recuerda es la única vez que las ayuda a ti y a tus hermanas ".

Sunset estaba a punto de irse cuando una la voz de Adagio la detuvo . "Antes de irte, tengo algunos consejos para ti. Pueden incluso serte útil uno de estos días." Sunset se dio media vuelta algo confundida.

"Sólo porque alguien este parado a tu lado, no significa que están de tu parte Debes ser Ser muy cuidadosas con quienes decides llamar "amigo".

La expresión de Sunset parecía una cuando se presenta un problema difícil de matemáticas . "Lo recordare, Adagio. Nos vemos en otra ocasión ", y con esas palabras de despedida, salió por la puerta.

Adagio se sentó en su sofá en silencio. Unos segundos más tarde, ella observo a su hermana. "OYE , Sonata?"

"¿Sí, Adagio?"

"Tráeme la medicina. Ah, y mis pastillas para dormir el dolor esta regresando."

Sonata se fue mientras Adagio trato de acomodarse en el sofá. Ella había tenido suficiente emoción para un día. Lo único que quería ahora era descansar en paz sin ser molestada.

* * *

valla traducir este capitulo me tomo toda la semana, al menos espero apoyo de su parte para sentir que mi esfuerzo valió la pena.


	5. Trampa

Fanfic original de Dainn

Capitulo 5 : Trampa

* * *

En la mente de Sunset había 3 nuevas preocupaciones mientras comenzaba el largo viaje a su apartamento.

El primero fue el tema de Applebloom y Sweetie Belle. es necesario encontrar una manera para probar la teoría de Adagio sobre ellas dos. Si resulta que la sirena tenía razón, entonces significaría que Scootaloo estaría junto a ellas. Después de todo, las tres son muy unida.

El segundo problema era hacer que las niñas admitieran que ellas habían, aterrorizando a la escuela, suponiendo que eran culpables, pero como lo conseguiría intimidarlas no funcionaria; ella sabía es gracias a su fallido intento de asustar a Adagio. Ademas amenazarlas sólo reforzar la creencia de que ella volvió hacer la misma de antes,sin mencionar lo que le harían Applejack, Rarity o Rainbow Dash. El plan es recuperar a sus amigas, no alejarlas más.

También existía la posibilidad de que al probar su inocencia no sería suficiente. Teniendo en cuenta su estado actual en la escuela, ademas los estudiantes de CHS supondría sus afirmaciones como un intento desesperado de culpar a tres niñas inocentes .Esto significaba que no sólo iba a tener que conseguir las tres chicas lo admitieran por voluntad, propia sino que la confesión tendría que ser tan sincera para que no hubiera dudas de que ella lo había planeado, suponiendo que Adagio tuviera razón.

Hablando de Adagio, ella y sus hermanas eran el ultimo problema. Las sirenas estaban muriendo, y, al igual que con todo lo que había ido mal recientemente, Sunset era culpada por ello. Sunset solo quería ayudar, pero la elección no era suya. Ese honor era para la princesa de la amistad.

Fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo loca que fue su promesa con Adagio.

"¿Qué estaba pensaría? Seguro, Twilight tiene un corazón de oro y todo, pero pedirle ayuda por esto seria mucho. Ella nunca iría junto a ellas, , sobre todo después de lo cerca que estuvieron de ganar. Fue estúpido involucrase. Supongo que es otra cosa que puedo agregar a mi lista de fracaso, Sunset estaba en un lio. "

Ella estuvo de mal humor hasta que finalmente volvió al apartamento. Después de dejar sus cosas en el piso, Sunset revisa el reloj y vio que ella tenía todavía algo de tiempo antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigas.

Ella se sentó en su cama, y marco un numero de teléfono , entonces hacerco el dispositivo hasta su oído. Sonó un par de veces antes de que alguien contestara.

"¿Hola?" respondió la voz en el otro extremo.

"Hola, subdirectora Luna, soy Sunset ".

"!Sunset! Celestia y yo estábamos empezando a preocuparnos. ¿Has encontrado algo mientras estuviste fuera?".

-sí. veras" Adagio y sus hermanas son inocentes, respondió Sunset. "Pero, gracias a ellas, estoy segura de quien puede ser el responsable".

"enserio, no tomo mucho tiempo. ¿Quién es?".

" primero, toma nota. Tengo mucho que decir, y tal vez encuentre difícil de creer la mayor parte."

Dos de esas casos, nos atacaron ami y ami hermana, y casi todos los estudiantes bajo nuestro cuidado, fuimos controlados en contra de nuestra voluntad. Puede que te sorprenda las cosas que estoy dispuesta a creer hoy en día."

Las mejillas de Sunset se volvieron rojas al recordar lo que paso después de que ella obtuviera el elemento de magia.

"Ok, primero tenemos que hablar sobre Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo ..."

* * *

Si hay una cosa que Sunset odiaba sobre el invierno en el mundo humano, es el hecho de que los días eran más cortos y las noches más largas. Gracias a la Celestia de su mundo, Equestria nunca tuvo ese problema. La princesa del sol mantenía el sol y la luna en el mismo horario todo el año. Al menos así eran las cosas antes de que atravesara el portal en el espejo. Con Princesa Luna cumpliendo sus deberes como co-gobernante de equestria era posible que las cosas podrían haber cambiado.

Ella observa la hora en su teléfono y vio que había llegado diez minutos tarde a CHS. Sunset atravesó la pista fuera de la escuela y caminó hacia la entrada trasera, tal como había mandado el mensaje. Una inspección minuciosa de la puerta reveló que estaba ligeramente abierta. Habia un objeto impidiendo que la puerta se cierre completamente, pero Sunset no podía distinguir lo que era debido a la oscuridad.

Ignorando esto ella, abrió la puerta y entró en el edificio.

* * *

Tal vez fue por el eco de sus pasos siendo el únicos sonido que oía, o tal vez fue el recuerdo de los estudiantes y maestros observándola con rencor ,pero Sunset se sentía cada vez más incómoda al estar en la escuela tan tarde. Las cosas sólo empeoraron cuando ella finalmente entro al gimnasio y observo que ninguna de las luces estaban encendidas. Sunset considero regresar a casa hasta que ella vio a sus cinco amigas. Todas apoyadas en las gradas en la esquina trasera de la sala. Al menos, ella asumió que eran ellas. No estaba del todo seguro porque todas eran cubiertas por unas capuchas.

Algunos de ellos movieron sus manos para que Sunset se acercara, aunque al principio ella dudaba de acercarse , finalmente hiso caso al requerimiento. 'Esto definitivamente no se siente bien .'

Su mantuvo a pocos pies de distancia de las chicas antes de hablar. ¿"¡Hola , chicas? No es que me este quejando, pero este encuentro se siente un poco... espeluznante. "

"Esa es la idea".

Sunset se sorprendió.

Esa voz, no era de ninguna de sus amigas.

De repente, todas las luces se encienden. Varias personas comenzaron a presentarse en la sala, uno por uno. Por estimación de Sunset, debía ,haber entre Veinte y treinta personas todos llevaban una capucha. Ella no podía distinguir quien era, pero algo era claro todos eran estudiantes de CHS. Ella entiende ahora por qué el mensaje sonaba tan extraño. Todo había sido planeado así desde un principio. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, notó que había al menos tres estudiantes haciendo guardia en cada una de las salida del gimnasio . El resto de los estudiantes estaban de pie en varios lugares que interferían a cualquier intento de escape.

Sunset regreso su atención a las cinco personas que estaban en las gradas. Uno de ellos era reconocida como Gilda. Gracias a su imponente tamaño y su mal genio, ella se convirtió rápidamente en uno de los estudiantes mas temidos en la escuela.

Pero ella había bajado de status social en CHS después de que Sunset entrara a esena. Sin embargo, ella había estado regresando lentamente después de que la chica de cabello ardiente ,eligiera una forma de vida más pacífica.

Al lado izquierdo de Gilda se encontraba un estudiante que todos llamaban Dumbbell. El salio estar en el equipo de lucha de CHS hasta que lo sacaron debido a sus bajas calificaciones. No hacia falta decir que no le gustaba su apodo.

Sunset no reconoció quienes eran los otros tres estudiantes, aunque uno de ellos le parecía familiar . Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad observarlos gracias a Gilda.

"Sabes, no creí que fueras tan tona para caer en esto. Supongo que no eres tan inteligente como todos piensan, ¿EH?" dijo Gilda en un tono burlón.

Sunset ignora el insulto. Cuando ella habló, su voz era calmada y controlada. ¿Qué pasó con Rainbow Dash? Me envió un mensaje diciendo que había una emergencia."

Gilda sonrió, mientras metía su mano es su bolsillo y sacaba un teléfono de color rojo brillante. Entonces marco una serie de números y lo acerco a su oído. Poco después, el teléfono de Sunset comenzó a sonar. Ella lo observa y vio un mensaje que decía: " llamada entrante de Rainbow Dash".

Sunset nunca respondió, dejando la llamada en correo de voz. «Por curiosidad, ¿cómo obtuviste su teléfono ?» preguntó ella .

" yo la busque., Ella tenía su teléfono fuero y le dije que yo lo quería. Así de simple Simple y llanamente," declaró Gilda .

Sunset arqueaba una ceja en la suspicacia. ¿"Por lo tanto, que me estas diciendo que ella solo te lo dio ? ¿así sin mas?"

"Bueno, si quieres mas detalles yo salte sobre ella y se lo arrebate. Hablando de mi vieja amiga, realmente le molesto ese post de ayer. A mi también me molesto ."

Para ser honesta Sunset no sabía lo que hablaba Gilda. Debido a todas las amenazas en su bandeja de entrada, ella elimino la aplicación de Mystable de su teléfono. Pero por lo que escucho parece que las cosas empeoraron mas de lo que ya estaban.

"Pero ya basta de charlas " Gilda guardo el teléfono de Rainbow y comenzó a tronar sus sus nudillos, " te metiste con la escuela equivocada, pequeña fenómeno . No necesitamos a Twilight para salvar el día. Estebas nosotros seremos los héroes." Ella sonrió con emoción. "Espero que te hayas divertido jugando con nosotros. Ahora es nuestro turno".

Uno a uno a todos los estudiantes comenzaron a rodear a Sunset como una manada de lobos acercándose a su presa. Sunset retrocedió y trató de localizar una posible ruta de escape. Pero Nada había cambiado; las puertas todavía estaban siendo vigilados.

Los estudiantes atraparon a Sunset dentro de un círculo. Incluso si ella escapaba de ellos ,todavía tendría que enfrentarse a Gilda, que tenía la fuerza de un león y la velocidad de un guepardo. Parecía ser una situación sin salida para Sunset.

'A menos que cambie las reglas. "

En el instante en que la turba de estudiantes llegó a una distancia razonable, Sunset sacó su teléfono y corro hasta con Gilda , tirarodola tan fuerte como pudo. A esa distancia, la otra chica no fue capaz de esquivarla y cayó al suelo agarrándose la cara de dolor mientras gritando obscenidades. La acción tuvo el efecto deseado. Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos por ese moverse, obviamente, no esperando que luchara.

Aprovechando al máximo la oportunidad frente a ella, Sunset corrió hacia el estudiante que parecía el más débil y lo derribo junto a otros estudiantes dejándolos en el suelo.

Tras forzar su camino fuera del círculo, Sunset no miro hacia atrás. Ella seria como una locomotora fuera de control, y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino iba a ser borrada.

Su mirada ahora estaban dirigida a los estudiantes que estaban de guardias en la entrada izquierda superior del gimnasio. El plan era simple, utilizar su impulso para abrir la puerta, correr por el pasillo y luego seguir hasta la entrada principal de la escuela. Si se encontrara fuere, todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar en el portal donde estaría segura. Ella debucio que era improbable que nadie se atreve seguirla a equestria . Aunque algunos estudiantes se sintieran lo suficientemente valiente para entrar, incluso si lo hacían ninguno de ellos tendría práctica para correr en cuatro patas.

Sunset se acerco a la salida que los estudiantes bloqueaban, ella debatía si o no se movía ,por temor a ser apisonada. Eran sólo una fracción de segundos.

Antes de intentarlo Sunset sintió un agarre al rededor de su cintura, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Sunset identificado rápidamente a su atacante . era una chica llamada Lightning Dust, una atleta que había sido transferida a CHS hace dos años.

"¡ la tengo! ¡Dense prisa!" grito Lightning Dust. Sunset miró y vio que los demás alumnos empezaban a ganar . Ella lanzo el golpe mas fuerte que pudo a la nariz de Dust haciendo que esta soltara su agarre

Sunset logró patear a Lightning Dust alejándola de ella.

. Des afortunadamente, antes de que Sunset recuperara su equilibrio, un duro impacto la envió hacia el suelo una vez mas. Los estudiantes que custodiaban la puerta habían saltado al ataque.

Mientras ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para defenderse de ellos, el circulo de los estudiantes . La rodearon como un enjambre de langostas.

Lo siguiente que paso fue una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas , mientras Sunset trataba de defenderse envano. Cada vez que trataba de proteger una parte de su cuerpo otra era golpeada. Quería gritar, quería llorar, pero lo único que ella podía hacer era gruñir de dolor.

Sunset no estaba segura de cuanto duro el ataque, ella sintió que su cuerpo se levantaba en el aire. Sunset trato de abrir sus ojos. Pero solo uno de ellos se abrió el otro por alguna razón se negaba a ser abierto. Ella se dio cuenta de que había sido atada a la pared, por un brazo largo y musculoso que tenía un vicio de agarre.

El mundo a su alrededor se había convertido en uno borroso, Sunset estaba mirando los acontecimientos a su alrededor por una ventana, ella estaba bastante segura de que quien la ato' fue Dumbbell. El Le dijo algo, pero ella no podía oir muy bien , probablemente fue un insulto. Luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara, con fuerza. Al menos Sunset cree que eso es lo que había pasado.

Su cuerpo se sentía adormecido, basado en la forma que su cabeza había rebotado en la pared, ella asumió que el golpe había sido bastante duro.

¿' Por qué'?.

Había tres golpes más en el torso. Sunset no sabia, si era Dumbbella , o alguien más lo remplazo.

«Sólo necesitaba... un poco más de tiempo.»

Varias risas se escuchaban en todas las direcciones, estas se comenzaron a distorsionar.

Más golpes a la cabeza, a las partes expuestas de su cuerpo ¿todavía estaba colgada a la pared , o se había caído al suelo?.

Sunset sintió un golpe final, seguido algo ardiente recorrer su cara.

Ella comenzó a alucinar. Sunset estaba parada en la esquina de Sugar Cube Corner , acompañada de sus amigas. Twilight y la princesa Celestia estaban allí también. Todas tenían sonrisas en sus rostros. Todas parecían felices.

'... Estuve...tan... cerca...'

La imagen se desvaneció Y Sunset finalmente callo en la oscuridad.

* * *

El capitulo 6 posiblemente este listo este jueves esperen lo


	6. Reunión

Fanfic original de Dainn

Antes de iniciar este capitulo les aviso que probablemente tenga muchos errores de traduccion debido a que no supe como traducir unas parte. Por eso les pido disculpas.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Reunión.

* * *

Lo primero que Sunset sintió fue el frió incomodo de la noche, ella finalmente había despertado .Su primer instinto fue mover sus manos pero estas estaban atadas a su espalda. Algo estaba manteniendo las unidas,y cuanto más trataba de safarce de sus ataduras mas se reforzaban.

Ella quería levantarse pero sentía que sus piernas habían sido atadas a sus tobillos. Aun así dudaba de que lo lograra, debido a que se sentía mareada.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, pero sólo el izquierdo se abria en el derecho solo había una fisura seguido de un dolor que impidió abrirlo por completo.

Sunset se dio cuenta de que algo estaba envolviendo su cara con fuerza. Fuera lo que fuera, que bloqueara su visión. Ella trató de mover sus brazos de nuevo, pero fue inútil . Todavía seguía aturdida para pensar clara, Sunset trató de llamar para pedir ayuda, pero el sonido fue amortiguado por algo atado alrededor de su boca.

"¡ Mira! Creo que está despertando! ", Oyó alguien hablar.

"¿ De quién es esa voz? ... ¿Dónde estoy? Porque no puedo ver... "

"bien, es bueno tenerte de vuelta!" Esta voz pertenecía a otra persona. Esta voz le sonaba familiar. ¿Dónde la había oído ?.

'Demasiado cansada ... después de una siesta ... "

Un fuerte ruido resonó en sus oídos, seguido de una sensación de ardor en la mejilla.

¿Alguien a golpearla? ¿Por qué? No era muy agradable..

"Hey, no la vuelvas a dormir solo, para entretenerte boca de motor!" Era la primera voz otra. Esta vez Sunset ella podía oír los sonidos de múltiples voces riéndose al unísono.

¿' Boca de Motor? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se ríe? ¿Hice algo divertido?'

"Hey, Gilda, ¿no crees que estas llevando esto demasiado? Nunca dijiste que íbamos a hacer todo esto."

"Enserio. ¿ Crees que solo la íbamos a dejar allí? ¿Qué pasaría si se despertaba? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien encentraba su cuerpo? Nos habrían atrapado. ¡Es malo que alguien se quedara en casa se perderá toda la diversión!" Hubo una destello cercano , seguido por el sonido de una cámara apagándose .

'Gil … da. Gilda … ese nombre … no lo olvidaría … ?'

En ese momento el cerebro de Sunset fue impactado de momentos previos. El caso de Anon-a-miss, hablar con Adagio, la emboscada en la que ella entro, dándole vueltas de inicio a fin.

'Oh no … '

Sunset intentó pronunciar un mensaje pero fue silenciada por un duro golpe al estómago. Ella había sido golpeada una vez más.

"Hey, ¿ bien como se siente tu hocico de perro atado?", preguntó Gilda. " "Apuesto a que pensaste que era muy gracioso decirles cosas privadas a otros. Bueno, parece que hemos encontrado una manera de hacerte callar, ¿eh? "

Una ira y frustración fluyó a través de Sunset mientras ella arrugaba su cara y cejas. La acción provoco una respuesta sarcástica de sus captores . «¡Hey creo que se esta volviendo loca "Tal vez deberíamos dejarla antes de que se vuelva roja y le crescan alas otra vez!"

Después de eso otra serie de risas se oyeron y entonces Gilda volvió a hablar. "Para que sepas, estás dentro de una fábrica abandonada 20 millas fuera de canterlot. Tus brazos y piernas están y somos los únicos que saben dónde estás. En otras palabras, tu no vas a ninguna parte y nadie te encontrara.

"Cuando nosotros salgamos, tu te que darás atrapada aquí, sola," dijo Gilda en un tono burlón. Sunset sentía una serie de grifos demasiado agresivos al lado de su cara. "Pero no te preocupes, si eres un buen caballo, podríamos regresar algún día". Pero no esta noche. O mañana. O cualquier día durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Te gusta la idea."

Más risa se escucharon. Sunset escucho a alguien acercándose.

Sunset escucho como se alejaban de ella. "¡Hey,Sunset! Con suerte, tal vez una familia de ratas pase por aquí y te haga compañía! "Tan pronto como vea cuánto tienen en común, tal vez te adoptan o te convierten en un aperitivo?" ella escucho una voz masculina llamar y seguido de eso escucho como se marchaban.

* * *

Después de que Sunset estuviera segura de que nadie estaba a su alrededor ,ella tomó una respiración profunda, calmo los nervios y comenzó a pensar.

'Ok, así que estoy dentro de una fábrica abandonada y tengo mis extremidades atadas'

Luego ella con movimientos torpes intento quitarse las ataduras.

"Bien, los nudos alrededor de mis muñecas están muy bien atadas. Cada vez que me tirón, las cuerdas se aprietan más. Y mis dedos estan demasiado entumecido por el frío para que consiga un agarre sólido de cualquier cosa. Esto no se ve muy bien. "

Se sentó allí por una tiempo indefinido , pensando para sí misma, hasta que sus reflexiones internas fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos acercándose rápidamente . 'Genial, están de vuelta. "

"Oye,Sunset ¿estás bien ?!" una voz llamo con un tono de susurro y grito mezclado.

Si no fuera por la venda de los ojos,Sunset hubiera parpadeado de confusión. ¿Había alguien tratando de ayudarla, ¿Quién era?y ¿ por qué?.

Después de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces en respuesta al dolor, se dio la vuelta en la dirección que la voz había venido. "¿Quién eres y por qué -"

"Shhhh!" El orador puso una mano sobre su boca. "¡Soy yo, Snips! mantén la voz baja , alguien podría estar cerca! "

"Sí, y no se olvide de mí!", Susurró una voz alegre que ella sabía a quien pertenecía Snails.

"Esperen, ustedes dos estaban en esto también ?!" susurró Sunset con furia.

"! En realidad!, no digo si pero nosotros . No los ayudamos a golpearla ni nada de eso si eso se refiere. Todo lo que hicimos fue ver ", decía Snails mientras que Snips desataba la venda de los ojos.

"¿Ustedes vieron?", Preguntó Sunset.

Snips y Snail asintieron con la cabeza arriba y abajo como un tonto.

"Ustedes vieron como treinta personas, casi me matan ... y en lugar de ir a buscar ayuda ... se quedaron ... viendo?"

"Sí!" intervino Snails con una sonrisa. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando finalmente entendió lo que Sunset dijo. "No, espera un minuto -"

"Sunset , escucha," interrumpió Snips , " Snails y yo no queríamos ser parte de esto . Estábamos en nuestros asuntos cuando Gilda apareció y exigió que "le ayudáramos . Ella probablemente pensó que teníamos un poco de suciedad por haber trabajado contigo "explicó.

"Sí", confirmo Snails. "Y no pudimos decir que no . Gilda da bastante miedo con su carácter, pero esa vez daba mas miedo Y ¡Rainbow Dash también daba miedo.! "

Sunset quedó mirando a sus antiguos lacayos en la confusión. "¿Qué tenia que ver Rainbow con todo esto? Pensé Gilda la atacó y robó su teléfono. ¿Por qué estaban juntas cuando la acorralo? "

El silencio impregnaba el aire. No había palabras que pronunciar fueron pronunciadas como Sunset dio una cara triste.

Después de otro momento , Sunset se puso de rodillas y bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo. "Creía que la historia de Gilda sonaba un poco rara, y ahora sé por qué. Rainbow también estaba en esto, ¿no? ".

Snips y Snails se miraban para ver quien de los dos le decía la noticia..

"Sunset ", la chica de pelo rojo levantó un poco la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Snails . "Tu no oíste esto de nosotros ,pero el teléfono de Rainbow nunca fue robada. Ella se lo presto a Gilda , y luego ello ideo esto. Pero para ser honesto , no creo que Rainbow supiera que Gilda iba a llevar las cosas tan lejos. Ella estaba muy molesto porque Anon-a-miss registró un secreto muy embarazosa sobre ella en el almuerzo de ayer ".

El cuerpo de Sunset se hundió aún más en el suelo al oír esto. Su desordenado y rizado cabello rojo colgaba sobre su rostro, proyectando una sombra sobre los ojos.

' ¿ Qué hace una persona cuando el perro muerde la mano que lo sujeta de su correa? Deshacerse de él. Han jugado contigo desde el primer día.'

El recuerdo de su conversación con Adagio se hizo eco en su mente.

El silencio reinó durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente Snips continuo con la explicación en donde Snails la había dejado. "Al principio Gilda sólo iba a reclutar algunos de nosotros. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de avisarte por que no fue a la escuela. Luego Rainbow tuvo la idea de enviarle un mensaje falso. ¿Y sabemos que ella les dijo a todos donde estaba su apartamento? La atacarían hay si no caía en la trampa ".

Sunset levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para que sus ojos cansados y desolados se hicieron visibles. "Creo que debería estar acostumbrado a ello. Siempre estoy sola al final. "El dolor en la voz de Sunset era evidente. Si los otros estudiantes no se hubieran detenido ella hubiera muerto. Ella no sabia si Rainbow era consciente de eso.

Simplemente no era justo.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, la reformacion, las sirenas, tratando de salvar la escuela, ¿ya no importaba?.

" en mi mundo, Celestia es una princesa," explicó Sunset. "Todo lo que ella trató de hacer fue ayudar. Le devolví el favor olvidando todo lo que me enseño , porque pensó que no estaba preparada. Tuve la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo como una pizarra limpia cuando vine aquí y use esa segunda oportunidad para lastimar a los demás, solo para sentirme mejor r. Finalmente hice algunos amigos por primera vez y trate de empezar una nueva página, pero creo que no funcionó bien. Y como un bono, uno de esos amigos casi me mata...

"Parece que no importa lo que haga, siempre termino haciendo mucho más daño que bien . Así que ... tal vez sería mejor si me quedé aquí? Tal vez me merezco esto ... "

Snips frunció el ceño ante el espectáculo delante de él. Sunset siempre parecía tan orgulloso y confiado en el pasado. Al ver la asi rota en el suelo se sentía mal. Él se adelantó y se sentó junto a ella , al estilo mariposa. "Creo que lo estabas buscando en el camino equivocado."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?", Preguntó con una voz monótona.

"Bueno," Snips comenzó a explicar , " tu dijiste que escapaste porque no necesitabas a Celestia, ¿verdad?"

"No fue de esa forma, pero sí, esa es una de las razones por las que me fui", respondió Sunset .

"Bueno, en ese caso, tu tenias razón. Yo diría que estas mejor sin ella tienes lo largo de bien sin ella ".

Sunset fulminó a Snips con su ojo bueno y comenzó a tirar varias veces contra sus ataduras. "¿Esto te parece 'Muy bien' tu gordo patán?!" Snips vacilo ante el repentino comportamiento de Sunset. "lo siento".

Snips tomó una respiración profunda y empezó otra vez. "Lo que quería decir es que tu sobreviviste al escapar de casa , yo no lo podría hacer. Es decir, claro, tengo un poco de dinero en mi alcancía, tengo algunas cosas que podría empacar en una maleta, y puedo hacer llamadas de teléfono si quería quedarme con alguien durante una semana o dos.

"¿Pero tu? No escapaste de casa sino que escapaste a ¡otra dimensión! No eres como las otras personas no tenías forma de llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda, y no sabías nada de este mundo o las personas que viven aquí. Pero a pesar de todo eso, has sobrevivido aquí sola durante casi cuatro años. Y lo hiciste sola sin la ayuda de Celestia.

"Y sobre todas las cosas que les hicimos a los otros estudiantes, sí, tal vez, se nos fue un poco el control." El dolor en la de Sunset cara creció. "Pero se trató de compensarlo en vez de barrer bajo la alfombra," Snips añadió rápidamente.

"Todo mi y caracoles hice fue fuera de control y esconderse hasta que el calor se apagó. Cuando todos empezaron a culpar a usted en lugar de los tres de nosotros, nosotros no hablamos arriba. Si hubiera sido yo, tendría

Yo y Snails eramos fugitivos al ocultarlo. Cuando todo el mundo comenzó a culparla en lugar de culpar a los tres. Si hubiera sido yo, hubiera vuelto a través del espejo hace mucho tiempo. Pero tu nunca te diste por vencida. Incluso ahora, todavía estás aquí tratando de hacer las cosas bien.

"Y que ¿importa lo que paso con Rainbow y las otras? Es como lo que sucedió con la otra Celestia. Estas mejor sin ellas .Puede hacerlo de nuevo. "

Sunset miro a Snips al borde de las lágrimas. "¡Pero estoy cansada de estar siempre sola! ¿No lo entiendes? "

Snips fruncio el ceño apartó la mirada. "Entonces yo y Snails no somos para ti, ¿eh?"

Los ojos de Sunser se abrieron, al darse cuenta de la intencion de sus últimas palabras. Incluso Snails parecía ofendido. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención -"

"No, está bien," interrumpió Snips. "Lo entendemos. Soy un perdedor y Snails es un idiota. Sin remedio".

"Ningún problema ", respondió Snails.

"Somos sólo un par de tontos. Es por eso que nos abandonaste para estar con Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, y Applejack ".

Sunset se quedó sin aliento al escuchar esto. "no, Snips...Snails ...!" Miró hacia atrás y adelante entre el adolescente gordo sentado a su derecha y el flaco de pie a su izquierda. "¡Juro que esa no era mi intención ! yo solo los use como una herramienta. Pensé que les estaba haciendo un favor al alejarme de ustedes".

"Está bien ... supongo", dijo Snails. "De todos modos, desaparecimos hace tiempo. No queremos que te quedes aquí de esta manera, pero si y Snips no nos vamos pronto es probable que Gilda venga a buscarnos. nos dio un tiempo limite. Ella Probablemente va a tener llevarnos a casa ".

"Tienes un punto," dijo Snips mientras que se ponía de pie. "Creo que es ahora o nunca. ¿ quieres que te ayudemos? ¿O vas a dejar que Gilda gane? "

Ella cerró los ojos. No fue por mucho tiempo pero para Sunset fueron horas. Ella debatía consigo misma, como un juego interno de tenis. Hasta que por fin, abrió los ojos

"Snips...Snails ..."

Los dos adolescentes observaron a Sunset.

"¿Ustedes estarán conmigo hasta el final?"

Sus dos compañeros se miraron el uno al otro y luego miraron a Sunset y asintieron con una sonrisa en sus caras. Por fin, el equipo había sido unido de nuevo.

"¿Cuántos estudiantes están todavía aquí?", Preguntó Sunset.

"No estoy seguro. La mayoría de ellos ya habían comenzado a irse cuando yo y Snails regresamos aquí aquí. No sé cuántos de ellos quede, pero probablemente no sean muchos ", declaró Snips .

"Muy bien", dijo Sunset. "Dijiste que Gilda seguía aquí , ¿verdad?" Snips y Snails hicieron un gesto de confirmación. "Eso significa que podríamos enfrentarnos a ella tener o temprano..." Sunset dio un pequeño tirón contra sus ataduras, " Snips, necesito que encuentres algo para cortar estas esto es una fábrica, debería haber algo lo suficientemente afilado para cortarlas ".

"¡A la orden!" dijo Snips con un pequeño saludo antes de salir corriendo.

"Snails, necesito que encuentres mi abrigo para mí y me lo traigas. Y si sabes dónde está mi teléfono eso seria de gran ayuda".

"Uh, eso podría ser un problema."

"¿Porque?", Preguntó la puesta del sol.

Snails comenzó con su explicación. "Gilda se puso muy enojada cuando tu tiraste su teléfono. Así que un ella arrojó el tu yo contra la acera. Después de que se destruyera ella pisoteo sus restos.. Luego echó el abrigo a la basura mientras estabas inconsciente en el maletero ".

Sunset suspiro de irritación. Ese teléfono no era barato, y el abrigo de invierno que llevaba también era bastante caro. " Snails, tu trabajo es ir a buscar algo que puedo utilizar para calentarme. No importa si encuentras un abrigo, una manta, o cualquier otra cosa , tráelo aquí, por favor ".

"Lo tengo!" Exclamo Snails con entusiasmo antes de salir corriendo.

A Sunset le vino un recuerdo de una pregunta que se le había hecho hace poco.

'Por lo tanto, deseas que CHS vuelva hacer como antes y entonces ¿tu regresaras con tus amigas, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado?'

Sunset sacudió su cabeza. "Pase lo que pase... No estoy haciendo esto por CHS o para cualquier otra persona. Ya no es así." Un nuevo fuego comenzó a arder en su pecho mientras comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento debo escapar de ella.

"Estoy haciendo esto por mi".


	7. plan de escape parte I

Antes de dar inicio a este capitulo quiero darle las gracias a Bronislaw Ulianov, por haberme ayudado a corregir los errores de traduccion que este capitulo tenia.

* * *

Fanfic original de Dainn

Capítulo 7 plan de escape parte 1

* * *

Snips corría por los oscuros corredores, usando su teléfono como una linterna. Buscando en cada habitación que estaba abierta algo que fuera lo suficientemente afilado para cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Sunset. Su esperanza era encontrar un objeto hecho para cortar, como un cuchillo, una sierra, o incluso una paleta de rotor. No importaba lo que encontrara, con tal de que fuera portátil y fácil de llevar.

En la primera habitación que Snips busco esta estaba cubierta de hojas rotas de papel, algunas habían sido marcadas con diferentes mensajes y palabras en código que no tenían ningún sentido para él.

Sin perder más el tiempo, salió por el pasillo a otra habitación. La única cosa de interés que podía ver en esta era un viejo y polvoriento computador que todavía parecía poder funcionar, a pesar de tener su pantalla frontal rota, y una silla plegable hecha de metal.

Después de revisar la décima o undécima sala, la determinación de Snip había comenzado a declinar. En cada habitación que buscaba solo había objetos diversos que no le servían o simplemente estaban vacías.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Snips se tirara al frío suelo de cemento, cansado y sin aliento. ¿Por qué tengo tantos problemas para encontrar algo afilado en esta fábrica?, eso es lo que las fabricas hacen, cortar cosas y apilarlas ¿cierto?Claro, si la fábrica fue abandonada entonces tal vez las personas que solían trabajar aquí se llevaron sus herramientas para cortar. No parecía algo imposible y estaba cansando de correr por los pasillos con las manos vacías. ¿Tal vez sería mejor si regreso con Sunset e intento desatar las cuerdas con mis manos?

Snips se puso de pie para regresar, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando algo llamó su atención. Una última puerta al final del pasillo a su derecha. Era mucho más pequeña que las otras puertas que había visto. Esta tenía un letrero al lado de él, pero no se entendía lo que decía.A medida que se acercaba vio que el letrero había sido cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Al limpiar el letrero con un cepillazo de su mano vio las palabras "cuarto de limpieza " escrito en letras grandes y negras. Su corazón dio saltó de emoción cuando la puerta se abrió con un toque de su mano.

El contenido era el habitual que suele haber en un cuarto de limpieza. Que suele ser una escoba, una pala para recoger la basura, algunas bolsas de basura, y lo que parecía ser un recipiente lleno con limpia cristales.

Snips, sin embargo no prestó mucha atención a esos objetos. Su atención fue atraída hacia una caja oxidada rectangular de color azul claro. Después de darle una sacudida, pudo escuchar el sonido de varios objetos tintineando en su ó la caja hasta abrirla y tomo un objeto con un pico. Esto le dio a Snips una sonrisa de victoria.

* * *

Sunset había estado esperando pacientemente. Era lo único que realmente podía hacer dada su situación. Ella se mantuvo distraída contando todos los agujeros que había en los azulejos del techo. Ella utilizaba su puntuación anterior como un puntaje a superar cada vez que perdía la cuenta. Uno de los retos que tenía su pequeño juego era la oscuridad que disminuía su visibilidad. La luz de la luna que serpenteaba por las ventanas le ayudaba un poco.

Ya casi había roto su puntuación más alta que era de sesenta y siete, cuando fue sacada de su concentración por el sonido de Snips llamándola por su nombre mientras agitaba sus manos como un idiota.

"¡Oye!,¡Sunset! ¡Mira lo que encontré! ", Gritó.

"¿Quieres que alguien te oiga? ¡Mantén la voz baja!"

Las mejillas de Snips se tornaron de un color rojo y disminuyo un poco su entusiasmo. "¡Lo siento! ¡Pero, mira lo que encontré! ", Exclamó mientras le mostraba el objeto que trajo a Sunset.

El abrió su mano para que ella pudiera tener una mejor vista de lo que fuera por lo que estaba tan entusiasmado.

En su mano tenía un oxidado, pedazo de metal. De unas cuanta pulgadas de largo y tenía una gran grieta a lo largo de su base. Obviamente, había sido parte de algún tipo de herramienta hasta que la hoja se había roto.

Eso era irrelevante para Sunset. Lo único que le importaba era que su borde siguiera siendo filoso.

"Buen trabajo, ¡Snips! ¡Ahora date prisa para que podamos salir de aquí!"

El rechoncho adolescente se puso de rodillas y comenzó a trabajar moviendo la hoja hacia adelante y atrás como una sierra, adentrándose a través de las cuerdas cortándolas lentamente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sunset sintiera como sus ataduras se aflojaban.

"Sabes, todo este asunto de rescatarte esta funcionado mejor de lo que pensaba. Por cierto, ¿adónde enviaste a Snails? "

"Le dije que fuera a buscar algo con que abrigarme", respondió Sunset. "Pero eso fue hace tiempo , probablemente debería haberle dicho que fuera contigo. Vamos a tener que ir a buscarlo después de esto".

"Bueno, eso no es tan malo. No pudo ir tan lejos." Snips estaba a mitad de cortar las cuerdas. "Después de que te libere, sólo tenemos que encontrarlo, y luego veras que volver a casa será pan comido"

Snips estaba tan emocionado que no se percató del sonido de las pisadas de alguien acercándose lentamente por detrás hasta que fue eclipsado por una sombra. Snips voltea y mira hacia arriba.

"Oh, hola, Dumbbell. ¿Qué pasa? "Snips siguió cortando las cuerdas, durante unos cuantos segundos má sus ojos se abrieron con alarma dejando caer el trozo de metal. Se levantó, y rápidamente se alejó de Sunset.

"¡Hola, Dumbbell!" Repitió Snips con una sonrisa nerviosa. "¿Cómo te va? Pensé que ya te habías ido".

Dumbbellse queda mirando de manera muy seria a Snips."Gilda y yo hemos estado esperando a snails y a ti por casi treinta minutos para que regresen del baño. Ella me pidió que fuera a ver porque tardaban tanto".

"Ci-cierrrrto... esto...esto no es lo que parece yo solo estoy esperando a que vuelva Snails. Él tiene problemas cuando se le apresura".

Dumbbell levantó una ceja y miró hacia atrás y adelante entre Snips, ySunset rodando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sunset no tiene la venda en sus ojos, ni su boca. Además sus cuerdas están cortadas. Y justo antes de ver eso, estoy bastante seguro de que te oí decir algo acerca de liberar a Sunset y volver a casa."Dumbbell dio un paso hacia adelante, mientras Snips dio uno hacia atrás.

"Oh, no, no, no. Lo que realmente dije fue - "

Dumbbell avanzo hacia adelante agarrando con sus dos manos a Snips de su camisa, levantándolo ligeramente del suelo el fornido adolescente. "¡ahórratelo, pequeño pedazo de basura! No fue para nada divertido la primera vez"Snips estaba tan cerca de Dumbbell que podía ver su propia expresión de terror reflejada en los ojos de él. "y bien, ¿debería de reventarte como a un grano o te rompo todos los dientes para que así no puedas hablar?"

"¡Déjalo ir!" Grito Sunset.

"¿Y qué me vas a hacer si no lo hago? ¿Matarme con la mirada? "dijo burlándose Dumbbell.

Sunset tiró contra sus ataduras. "Esta es tu última advertencia. ¡Bájalo, ahora! "

"Fuertes palabras para alguien que ni siquiera se puede mover,"Dumbbell respondió con indiferencia. "Además, yo no soy el malo aquí. Tú lo eres."

Una ola de ira comenzaba a crecer dentro de Sunset. "Mira, si esto es por Anon-a-miss yo no –

"¿Anon-a-Miss?" Dumbbellse rio. "¿De verdad crees que yo estoy aquí por ese pequeño circo en Mystable? Por favor, yo nunca fui un blanco de eso. Por lo que no me importa mucho."

La expresión de Sunset cambio de una de ira a confusión. "Espera, si ni siquiera te importa entonces ¿por qué estás ayudando a Gilda?"

Dumbbell fulminó con la mirada a Sunset y apretó su agarre contra Snips. "larga historia, Para resumir, todavía estoy un poco dolido por cómo nos trataste en tu ascenso de poder. Durante tres años, todo lo que hiciste fue causarnos dolor y humillación a mí y a todos los demás. ¿Y cómo te castigaron por ello? Disculpándote con toda la escuela, arreglando una pared rota, y después de algunos meses de detención. Te dejan ir tan fácil que ni siquiera es gracioso. Y aún lo más ridículo es que todos en CHS actuaran como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Desde tu buena acción en la Batalla de las Bandas".

Una torcida sonrisa se extendió lentamente por la cara de Dumbbell. "¡Luego apareció Gilda que me hizo un trato demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar! El darte una paliza tanto como yo quisiera sin consecuencias, y sin ningún compromiso. Al principio pensé que su plan sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, hasta que ella me recordó algo maravilloso... "

La expresión de Dumbbell volvió a ser seria mientras miraba a Sunset. "¡Tu ni siquiera eres de este mundo! ¡Así que incluso si un par de compañeros de clase curiosos comienzan a hacer preguntas, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es iniciar un rumor diciendo que corriste de vuelta a tu dimensión luego del estropicio que ocurrió! Suena creíble, y dudo que mucha gente lo ponga en duda después de este pequeño incidente en la escuela. ¡Si me lo preguntas, Anon-a-miss es la mejor cosa que le ha sucedido a CHS en mucho tiempo! "

Dumbbell volvió su atención de nuevo hacia Snips. "No sé cómo vamos a explicártelo... pero me preocuparé de eso más tarde. ¡Fuera luces, cara de rata! "

Sunset observó cómo Dumbell hacia su puño hacia atrás fijando su objetivo.

Snips, intentó liberarse una última vez, y entonces -

"Hey, Sunset ¡Volví! ¿Adivina lo que encontré? "Snails habían regresado. La buena noticia era que él había terminado su tarea asignada, como lo demostraba la bata de laboratorio de color azul claro que traía colgada del hombro. La mala noticia era que llegaba en un terrible momento. Sus ojos viajaron de Sunset, a Snips, y a Dumbbell quien tenía un aspecto de estar muy confundido.

Aprovechando la distracción, Snips golpea en el hombro a su agresor. Tan pronto como este que estaba mirando hacia atrás gira a su dirección, Snips coloca su mano en forma de tijera y lo clava en los ojos de Dumbell.

Aullando de dolor y momentáneamente aturdido, Dumbbell suelta a su víctima para proteger su rostro de algún daño mayor.

Snips se pone de pie. "¡No te preocupe, Sunset! ¡Estaremos de vuelta en unos minutos! ", Gritó mientras corría hacia un pasillo al azar.

Snails arroja el abrigo y sigue el ejemplo de su amigo después de percatarse de la mirada salvaje y furiosa en la cara de Dumbbell ahora que ya se había recuperado.

Después de ver a sus dos compañeros ser perseguidos,Sunset buscó desesperadamente la pieza de metal que Snips había estado utilizando. La encontró tumbada a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sin embargo no podía llegar a ella gracias a que sus manos aún se encontraban parcialmente atadas.

Sunset sacudió su cabeza con desilusión. "Bueno, parece que no me iré a ninguna parte por un tiempo..."


	8. plan de escape parte II

Fanfic original de Dainn

Capitulo 8: plan de escape parte II

* * *

Snails , a pesar de lo que su nombre podría llevar a creer, podía moverse como un rayo si le daban la motivación adecuada. Su abuelo siempre solía decirle , "Nunca se sabe lo rápido que uno puede correr hasta que se asustan de verdad." Snips no era un atleta pero el miedo que recorría por su cuerpo lo calificaba como uno. Esto es tener miedo de verdad.

Por segunda vez en la noche, se encontró corriendo por los oscuros pasillos de la fábrica. Aunque esta vez no estaba solo. Justo detrás de él era se encontraba Snips y, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Dumbell, que al parecer estaba muy molesto por haberle picado los ojos, hace unos instantes.

Los dos amigos se mantenía a la cabeza, debido a la adrenalina, pero estos se comenzaban a cansar. Mientras tanto, su perseguidor no mostraba ningún signo de cansancio. Incluso después de subir escalera tras escalera, y corriendo por los pasillos, el gran hombre no se detenía.

Snails se estaba quedando sin aliento, hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo llamarlo. ¡Snails entra a la habitación de la izquierda!.

Tan pronto como Snails capto la orden, se dio cuenta de había una sola puerta abierta justo por delante. Demasiado cansado para hacer preguntas, Snails ejecuto el se desliza para entrar y Snips entra justo después de el cerrando la puerta de golpe.

snails da una rápida inspección a la habitación,esperando encontrar una salida de emergencia o un lugar donde esconderse. Para su mala suerte, no había salida, excepto por la forma en la que entraron, y por lo que podía ver, la habitación estaba habitada por un equipo de computo roto, un pequeño escritorio y una silla plegable de metal.

"¿Uh, Snipsr?" dijo Snail con un pánico creciente. "¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿No deberíamos estar huyendo? "

"Si seguíamos corriendo nos hubiera atrapado tarde o temprano , y si nos separamos, él podría regresar con Sunset y hacerle daño, o algo peor. Así que en lugar de eso, vamos a luchar, aquí mismo. "Explicó Snips mientras corría hacia la computadora y jugaba con los cables que tenia.

"¡¿Luchar contra él?! ¿ viste lo que le hizo a Sunset en el gimnasio ?! Vamos a morir! "El sonido de unos pasos acercándose rápidamente se podía oír desde el exterior, lo que significaba la inevitable llegada de Dumbell.

"Estaremos bien, Snails," dijo Snips mientras desenchufaba los cables del monitor con ambas manos. "Necesito que mantengas la puerta cerrada el tiempo que puedas y cuando diga pato,¡agáchate! "

"Pero ... pero ... ¿no podríamos simplemente empujar ese escritorio frente a -"

"Vamos, date prisa!" Gritó Snips.

Snails probablemente tenia una lista con docenas de razones por las cuales era una pésima idea que el fuera el bloqueador. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que Snips sonaba con seguro.

Snails apoyo su espalda contra la puerta y esperaba que tal vez, por algún milagro, Dumbell no viera que se refugiaron en se cuarto. Esas esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando escucho los sonidos de la manilla, la puerta se abrio ligeramente, sólo para ser forzada a cerrarse por Snails.

"Se acabó el juego," dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Snails miro a Snips de pie en el centro de la habitación, y el monitor de la computadora aferrado firmemente en su mano derecha. Snails noto que Snips había tomado la postura de alguien que ba a lanzar ,una pelota de béisbol. Antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que su amigo estaba planeando hacer, la puerta se abrió con la fuerza suficiente para tirar a Snails al suelo.

Dumbell a ni siquiera había entrado a la habitación cuando, de repente, algo grande pasó zumbando por el aire, seguido de un estrépitoso ruido. Snips había lanzado el monitor, con todas sus fuerza, hacia Dumbell.

Era un plan muy bien pensado, incluso si él había conseguido la idea por ver a Sunset durante la emboscada. El único problema era que, si bien Sunset lograria golpear a su objetivo, Snips no lo consiguio.

Para Dumbell, fue una sorpresa ver como un objeto volava por el aire . Después del choque esa sorpresa desaparecio, observo a Snails en el suelo y despues a Snips cuya expresión era una mezcla de miedo y decepción total. A continuación, estudió el proyectil fallido que había chocado inútilmente contra una pared cercana. No pasó mucho tiempo para deducir lo que había sucedido.

"Espera un minuto", dijo Dumbell lentamente . "¿Cómo es que fallaste?."

Snips estaba inmovil por el miedo , completamente congelado en su lugar. Snails, que seguia en el suelo se preguntaba lo mismo.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio y luego Dumbell comenzó a sonreir"¿Sabes que? No me importa ni siquiera me quejare, porque si me hubiera golpeado estaria realmente molesto. Y como un bono, ustedes dos no tiene ninguna escapatoria. Oh, anciaria ser ustedes "Él se lanzó hacia adelante, con la intención de romper a Snails por la mitad con un puñetazo.

Snails, actuo por instinto agachandose en el ultimo momento. Sin siquiera pensarlo el propino un golpe a Dumbell tan fuerte como pudo en la región mas sensible del cuerpo para los hombres, que se encuentra debajo de la cintura.

Los ojos de Dumbell se abrieron como platos mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, tosiendo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. "ahora, no sabes lo que te ganaste , pequeño -"

"snails, toma esto!" Gritó Snips mientras lanzaba la silla plegable de metal hacia Snails.

"¿Qué se supone que haga con esto ?!" pregunto Snails después de coger la silla en pleno vuelo.

"¿Lo que se supone que debes hacer ?! ¡Golpealo!"

Un foco se prendió en la cabeza de Snails al escuchar esto ,él se dio la vuelta hacia Dumbell, que aun seguía de rodillas . Sin perder tiempo Snails azota la silla con todas sus fuerzas, en la parte posterior del cráneo de Dumbell.

Snails estaba congelado, por el miedo y asombro ante lo que acababa de hacer mientras observaba la caída de su agresor al suelo. Su primera vez en una pelea, enfrentándose con uno de los tipos más duros en CHS. Aún más abrumador fue el hecho de que él, el mayor pelele de la escuela, estaba ganando. El trance se rompió cuando Dumbell empezó a maldecir mientras intentaba ponerse de pie otra vez. Pero Snails se lo permitiría.

Una y otra vez azoto la silla, contra el agresor que solo gemía de dolor. Incluso después de que Dumbell se quedara callado, Snails continuo golpeándolo. Durante más de un minuto y medio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del metal chocando contra la carne.

El silencio llegó después de que Snails se quedara sin fuerzas. De dejó caer la silla y observo a Dumbell, jadeando, mientras se encorvaba. El único movimiento que veía de Dumbell era subir y bajar de su torso, lo que indicaba que todavía seguía vivo.

"¿Hey, Snips?" llamo Snails jadeando. "Creo que ya podemos salir."

Snips seguía con algo de incertidumbre. "¿Está seguro de que él está fuera de combate ?" Vio como su amigo le daba una serie de empujes experimentales a Dumbell usando su pie . El gigante no movía un solo dedo.

"Sí, estoy seguro", respondió Snails.

Pensando que sería mejor comprobarlo por sí mismo, Snips se acerco a el titan caído con extrema precaución. Después de que verificara que Dumbell no se movía, Snips lo señalo y se reía. "¡ ah! Eso te enseñará a no meterte con nosotros! ¿Quién es el tipo duro ahora, eh cerebro de músculos?! Eres solo un matón sin cerebro "

Snails observo a su amigo burlándose de Dumbell por un largo tiempo, después Snails interrumpe a su amigo."¿Snips? ¿No deberíamos salir antes de que despierte? No creo que él este de buen humor cuando despierte ... "

Snips detiene su baile de victoria y da un último vistazo a Dumbell. Pateó al agresor en el costado. "Muy bien, he terminado. Ahí que seguir. " Snails asiente y sale al pasillo "No, espera, un segundo," Snips llamo.

Snips todavía observaba a Dumbell su rostro se arrugó debido a una profunda reflexión. "¿Él tiene una licencia de conducir, Snails?"

"Sí."

"no podemos simplemente caminar de regreso a casa con Sunset, ella tendría mucho frío afuera, ¿verdad?"

Snails frota la parte inferior de su barbilla durante unos segundos antes de responder. "Supongo que no."

Snips se puso de rodillas mientras buscaba algo en las bolsas de Dumbell .

"Um, ¿qué está haciendo Snips?"

Después de buscar durante un tiempo Snips finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Un par de llaves colgando de una cadena . "Snails", dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, "no creen que le importe si tomamos prestado su coche por un tiempo , ¿verdad?".


	9. plan de escape parte III

Fanfic original de Dainn

Capitulo 9: plan de escape parte III

* * *

"Sólo un poco más y ... ¡listo!" Snips sonrió cuando vio caer la ultima atadura de Sunset . Él y Snail extendieron sus manos hacia ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes moverte? " pregunto Snails mientras le entregaba la bata de laboratorio a Sunset.

Ella se puso la bata, seguido de una inspección a su cuerpo.. "Me duele todo, y todavía no puede abrir el ojo derecho ", anunció después de inspeccionar el estado actual de su cuerpo. "Todavía puedo caminar. Pero todavía hay un problema ", continuó Sunset . "no tengo idea de cómo volveremos a casa. Y si alguien viene aquí para saber lo que a ocurrido, estaremos en problemas ... "

"Oh, eso no es un problema! Mira lo que le arrebatamos a Dumbell "Snips tomo la llave de su bolsillo, mientras estaba inconsciente .

Sunset se sorprendió; al ver como sus dos compañeros mostraban ser mas inteligentes actualmente . "¡Buen trabajo! Por un minuto estuve preocupada, pero parece que ya no habrá problemas ."Miró a los dos adolescentes que habían salido en su defensa y decidió darles agradecimiento. "Gracias. Lo digo en serio. Ustedes tomaron un gran riesgo para ayudarme Y realmente siento haberlos abandonado ".

"Aw, no lo menciona!", Dijo Snips con una sonrisa. "No íbamos a dejarte aquí, tu eres nuestra líder . Incluso si querías quedarte, nosotros te habríamos rescatado de todos modos ".

"Se puede decir que otra vez," dijo Snails. "Somos un equipo, lo que significa que debemos mantenernos juntos."

"Hablando de ser un equipo, tenemos que encontrar la forma para escapar de Gilda o cualquier otra persona que todavía este afuera. ¿Alguno de ustedes llego a ver otra salida, además de la puerta principal? No quisiera que nos vieran mientras salimos".

"Bueno, siempre podemos probar con la puerta de atrás. Es por ese camino, no creo que nadie más sepa de ella ademas, "dijo Snails mientras señalaba con un dedo hacia el final del pasillo." Con un poco de suerte, tal vez nadie este allí ¿Vamos?".

"Esperen."Sunset y Snails observaron a Snips. "Si el plan es tomar el coche de Dumbell entonces no importa cuál salida escogamos , porque el auto sigue estacionado en el mismo lugar. No importa lo que hagamos terminaremos en ese lugar de todos modos. "Se pasó alrededor de unos segundos, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea." Un momento, creo que recuerdo haber visto una salida de emergencia en algún lado. Lo malo es que este lugar a estado fuera de servicio por un largo tiempo, así que no estoy seguro de si las alarmas siguen funcionando. Si lo hacen, entonces ¿tal vez podríamos asustar a todas las personas que estén afuera? ".

"Oh, Yo probé eso", dijo Snails. "Pasé junto a una de esas puertas después de que encontrara la bata para Sunset sol. No estoy seguro, pero creo que la puerta no se habrira.".

Mientras Snips y Snails debatían. Sunset se cruzo de brazos pensando en un plan que funcionara.

Tomar la puerta de atrás o la principal era una mala . Ella quería adoptar un enfoque sigiloso y no llamar la atención con sus dos ayudantes. Nadie sabía que habían cambiado de bando, y Sunset quería que siguiera siendo así.

Usar una de las salidas de emergencia no parece mala idea, pero en base a lo que había oído de Snails, no parecían tan fiables. Necesitaba algo que fuera simple y que mantuviera a Snips y Snails fuera de peligro.

Después de un largo tiempo de reflexión Sunset se dirigió a sus dos

dos compañeros de equipo, para decirles su plan. "Snips, Snails, ya se lo que vamos a hacer. Es arriesgado, pero siempre y cuando hagan lo que digo, todo debería salir bien.

Snips y Snails Recortes intercambiaron una breve mirada entre sí antes de observar a su líder.

"¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?", Preguntó Snails.

* * *

Gilda, no era una persona muy feliz. Su catalogo emocional parecían ser solo dos: enojado o apático. Era una cosa o la otra con ella, y así es como era.

Esto no quiere decir que Gilda fuera incapaz de sentir alegría. La sentía de vez en cuando, pero no de la misma manera que la mayoría de la gente lo hace .

Mirar a los insectos morir por el pesticida le generaba una sonrisa. Vestirse y hacer que los niños pequeños lloran en Halloween la llenaba de euforia mas allá de la palabras. Su retorcido sentido de justicia hacia Sunset dejándola en la putrefacción la había llenado de euforia ... pero ahora esa sensación estaba desapareciendo .

Todos los otros estudiantes se habían ido a casa, dejándola sola. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que la tenía en tan mal humor. La fuente de su enojo era el hecho de que ella había estado esperando afuera por más de una hora. Habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde que envió a Dumbell a la fábrica, que había sido por lo menos el doble de tiempo desde la última vez había visto a Snips y Snails,, y no podía llamarles debió a que su teléfono no tenia recepción.

Se puso a treinta yardas de distancia de la estructura abandonada, caminando de un lado a otro frente a su coche, que estaba aparcado justo delante de una camioneta de color verde oscuro que pertenecía a Dumbbell. Su mirada estaba fijada en la fábrica. Miró su teléfono y vio que el reloj marcaba las 9:36 PM.

Gilda metió sus manos a dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de invierno de color marrón oscuro y resopló con fastidio. Se dijo que si no había presencia de cualquier persona dentro de los siguientes quince minutos más o menos, entonces ella iba a entrar y averiguar porque diablos estaban tardando tanto. No aseguraba que todo el mundo estuviera a salvo, había una posibilidad de que los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido esta noche fueran descubiertos,y ella y los otros estudiantes pagaran las consecuencias. Eso era lo último que necesitaba con las vacaciones de Navidad cercanas.

Gilda, no sabia cuanto tiempo esperaría . hasta que escucho el inconfundible sonido de una puerta cerrarse con un sonido metálico. "Bueno ya era hora", murmuró para sí misma mientras miraba hacia la puerta principal de la fábrica.

Gilda podía distinguir la forma de una persona salir del edificio, pero su visión estaba oscurecida por el cielo nocturno y la caída de los copos de nieve. Al principio pensó que podría haber sido Snails o Dumbell , debido a la altura de la persona que se veía desde la distancia. Eso cambió cuando ella consiguió una mejor visión de la ropa que la otra persona estaba usando. Snails llevaba zapatos de gimnasia, no botas, y Dumbell llevaba un abrigo de invierno de color verde oscuro, no lo que fuera que la otra persona estaba usando.

Cuando Gilda fue capaz de ver el cabello largo de color rojo con rayas de color amarillo, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. " Es imposible ", se dijo a sí misma. Gilda comenzó a caminar hacia la persona.

Las dos se detuvieron a unos pies de distancia , pero era lo suficientemente cerca para que Gilda confirmara que se trataba de Sunset Shimmer. Parecía un poco áspera con sus heridas secas que ahora decoraban sus rasgos faciales,.

Gilda gruñó molesta. "Creí que nos habíamos desecho de ti. ¿Cómo saliste?, ¿dónde está Dumbell, y dónde están los otros dos cabezas huecas eh? "

Sunset responde con un tono de voz monótona. "Bien responderé a esas preguntas... primera, por la puerta principal. Segunda y tercera , no estoy segura ".

"conque te haces la lista , ¿eh?" Gilda abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta,y la dejó caer en la nieve, retiró las mangas de su camisa. "Me parece bien. un segundo tiempo es mucho más divertida. Y como soy la única aquí, significa que todo sera para mi ".

Sunset igualó la agresión de Gilda con un aire de indiferencia. "¿Ya se te olvida de lo que sucedió la última vez que trataste de hacer eso? Había como, treinta y cinco estudiantes en esa emboscada gimnasia? No tenía a nadie a mi lado,y aun así estuve a punto de escapar. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está tu cara? "

Gilda levantó una mano y suavemente toco la parte de su piel donde el golpe había sido dado y se entero que todavía era sensible al tacto. Echando humo, ella se acercó hasta Sunset quedando a unas pulgadas de distancia. "¡¿Estás tratando de decir que yo no puedo hacer nada por mi propia cuenta pedazo de basura ?!"

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que eres demasiado impulsiva. no cree que consideras los caminos que se pueden abrir antes de tomar una decisión ", aclaró Sunset. "Planeaste lo que haría si entraba en su trampa, pero ¿qué habrías hecho si yo hubiera luchado si hubiera encontrado una manera de salir de aquí y volver a la cuidad de Canterlot? He visto sus cara. Puede identificar algunos de los estudiantes que te ayudaron. Si fuera a la policía y luego - "

Gilda detuvo a Sunset en mitad de la frase con un duro golpe a la mandíbula; el impacto envió a Sunset a chocar contra la nieve. De repente, un líquido cobrizo comenzó a llenar el interior de la boca de Sunset .

"¡Hey, Señorita conozco todo, tengo una pregunta para ti!" Una fuerte pizada llego a el torso de Sunset forzó el viento de sus pulmones, Sunset comenzó a toser. "¿Qué vas a hacer si me canso de escucharte hablar y comienzo a darte una nueva paliza?"

Sunset intentó alejarse, pero Gilda se puso serca de ella y la tomo de un mecho de su cabello. En el instante en que Sunset recuperó el equilibrio se encontró con dos golpes rápidos en el estómago. Un tercer golpe iba dirigido a la cabeza, pero Sunset fue capaz de esquivarlo .

Gilda prosiguió con un codazo, pero fue bloqueado. Ella continuo con un uppercut que realizo con éxito tocando la barbilla de Sunset , haciendo que la chica de pelo de fuego tambaleara hacia atrás. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Gilda atacó a Sunset con un gancho de derecha mandándola hacia la nueve una vez mas.

"Patético. ¿no es así, al menos, vas a intentar defenderte? No es que hiciera una diferencia. "Ella empezó a patear la nieve a la cara de Sunset mientras se esforzaba por dar un paso atrás. "Me gustaría que todo en CHS pudieran verte. Golpeada, impotente, y más sola que nunca. Y pensar que todo el mundo te temía ", se burló de Gilda. "No sé lo que estabas pensando cuando viniste aquí, porque no sólo voy a golpearte de nuevo, voy a tener que asegurarme de que esta vez no puedas escapar. "

Sunset escupió un poco del líquido que había llenando el interior de su boca y habló con calma. "La verdad es, que he estado luchando todo este tiempo; simplemente no te has dan cuenta . En realidad estás perdiendo ".

"¿De Verdad? Porque hasta donde yo se, no tengo un rasguño . "Gilda agrietada sus nudillos, preparándose para otra ronda. Sunset no parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo.

Gilda gruñó y agarró a Sunset del cuello de su abrigo. "¡Si soy tan fácil de leer, entonces deberías ser capaz de predecir lo que le haré a esa fea carita tuya!"

Sunset sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos de su atacante. "Y tu no tienes ni la mitad de cerebro, debería ser capaz de predecir cuánto tiempo Snips y Snails han destruido tu coche."

Gilda se preparó para lanzar otro golpe, pero su puño se detuvo pocos centímetros de la cara de la puesta del sol. "¿Esperar que?"

Sunset señalo un punto especifico. Gilda se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver que Snips saltaba sobre el techo de su coche mientras Snails pateaba el parabrisas.

"realmente debes conseguir una alarma para tu coche . No creo que sepas cuanto tiempo han estado así ", Sunset se burló .

Al darse cuenta de que había sido engañada, Gilda dejó caer a Sunset se dispuso a correr de nuevo a su coche, sólo para detenerse en el último minuto. Miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Sunset y su pobre coche indefenso. Si iba tras Snips y Snails ,Sunset podría tratar de huir. Si ella continuaba atacando a Sunset, el coche iba a ser arruinado.

"No estoy realmente en condiciones de huir. Sunset respondió, como si leyera su mente, ofreciendo una sugerencia. Adelante. Ve tras ellos y detenles antes de que tu coche se quede varado aquí ".

Gilda volvió a mirar a Sunset, con el corazón ardiendo de una pasión oscura . "¡No he terminado contigo, me escuchas! Tu y tus dos lacayos me las pagaran ", Gritó en señal de advertencia antes de correr hacia su coche.

Al ver como Gilda se alejaba una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de Sunset. "Yo gano."

Gilda corría con la intención de destruir a Snips y Snails Ella casi llegaba con ellos ,hasta que los dos amigos finalmente habían saltado del coche y fueron directo hacia la camioneta de color verde oscuro que pertenecía a Dumbell. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente confuso, Snips y Snails entraron en el vehículo y comenzaron con una inspección .

Antes de que Gilda se cuestionara lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue cegada por un par de faros, a continuación, Snips y Snails aceleraron mientras se diriguian hacia Sunset.

'¡Ellos va a escapar!' Gilda pensó para sí misma en estado de pánico cuando la comprensión comenzó a golpear. Ella corrió hacia su propio vehículo, con la intención de ir tras Snips y Snails en una persecución en la carretera. Sacó las llaves del coche, listo para abrir la puerta y entrar en acción, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las ventanas de su coche se había roto. Para empeorar las cosas, su neumático delantero izquierdo había sido completamente desinflado, haciéndole imposible la persecución de su objetivo.

"Gilda!" Una voz gritó en la distancia.

Miró y vio a Sunset a punto de trepar en el interior de la camioneta con Snips y Snails . "¡Es posible que desee regresar y ver lo que paso con Dumbell, probablemente el necesite que le lleven a casa! ¡Hasta luego, y mejor suerte para la próxima ! "Sunset subió en el interior del coche y se marcharon.

"No puede ser ...", dijo Gilda a sí misma. "¡¿Cómo?!"

* * *

Unos minutos antes

"Ustedes van a salir por la puerta de atrás. Después de eso, van a dirigirse a los autos estacionados ", dijo Sunset a sus dos socios.

"¿Y tu?", Preguntó Snails.

"Voy a esperar aquí y contar hasta cien. Eso debería darle tiempo suficiente para desplazarse por el edificio. Después de eso, voy a salir por la puerta delantera y actuar como una distracción para que no vea lo que ustedes dos harán . "Sunset sacó la pieza de metal que Snips había utilizado para cortar sus cuerdas .

"Mientras que la mantenga ocupada, quiero que desinflen un neumático a excepción de el de Dumbell. Y si rompen un par de ventanas y aplastan algunos espejos, sería genial – mientras más golpeado, mejor. Después de eso enviaran una señal. Es probable que ella se hacer que a mi para después alejarse eh ir tras ustedes. Tan pronto como entren al coche , me recogen y luego nos vamos , esta todo claro ", explicó Sunset .

"¿No te parece que es un poco peligroso?", Cuestionó Snips . "Vas a salir lastimada de nuevo."

"No tenemos muchas alternativas. El tiempo es corto. Dumbell podría despertar en cualquier momento, lo que estropearía todo, advirtiendo a Gilda sobre nosotros. Y además, yo soy a quien ellos quieren. Mientras nos pongamos en marcha, ustedes deben estar bien. "Razonó Sunset.

"Todavía no estoy seguro de si me gusta este plan," dijo Snail.

"Oh, ¿tiene una mejor idea? Porque me encantaría escucharlo ".

Snips y Snails todavía se veía incierto, pero finalmente accedieron a el plan de Sunset .

"Snips, Snails, ustedes sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Sólo tendremos una oportunidad. Y si algo sale mal, entonces quiero que ustedes se marcha sin mí. No intente nada heroica de nuevo. ¿Lo entienden?"

"Sí, sí, le oímos. Sólo ... ten cuidado ahí fuera, ¿de acuerdo? " declaró Snips.

"Estaré bien. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es estar allí y ser una distracción. Ustedes dos son los que van a decidir si o no volvemos a Canterlot esta noche ".

Con esas palabras de despedida, Sunset se separó de sus dos compañeros. Todos sabían cuáles eran sus tareas asignadas, así como los riesgos que vienen con ella.

Sunset rápidamente encuentra la puerta de entrada a la fábrica. Después de que ella había terminado su cuenta , abrió la puerta y salió. Inmediatamente después, vio a Gilda de pie .

"Snips, Snails, cuento con ustedes."


	10. Bien y Mal

Fanfic original de Dainn

Capitulo 10 : Bien y Mal.

* * *

Sunset no se molestó en cerrar la puerta de su apartamento después de llegar. Era como una batería descargada. El dolor que tenia en su cuerpo se había multiplicado debido a que ya no estaba en modo de supervivencia. Se dejó caer en la sala de estar, más allá de la cocina hasta el baño. Ella necesitaba un baño urgente,debido a su olor.

Cuando empezó a desnudarse, se vio reflejada en el espejo del baño. Parecía como si ella sólo se había arrastrado fuera de un accidente de aviación. Rasguños y grandes moretones púrpura estropeaban su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. La mayoría de los cortes en su cuerpo habían formado costras, aunque se dio cuenta de que alguna de sus heridas comenzaban a abrirse de nuevo en respuesta a sus movimientos.

Su cara se había llevado la peor parte, ella toma un trozo de servilleta y se lo mete a la nariz donde ella había sido golpeado por uno de los otros estudiantes. Su labio estaba cortado y por la inchazon de su ojo necesitaría una bolsa de hielo para la lesión .También era digno de mención los mensajes profanos y dibujos obscenos que habían sido garabateadas en su cara con pluma.

* * *

La ducha no había hecho absolutamente nada para aliviar el dolor, pero sí le daba un alivio temporal de sus problemas . Después de cambiarse, Sunset comenzó la planificación de su próximo movimiento.

Snips dijo que Rainbow Dash les había dicho a todo el mundo, donde se encuentra su apartamento. Si eso era cierto, entonces su lugar de residencia actual ya no era seguro. Gilda probablemente había informado a los otros estudiantes sobre cómo se había escapado, lo que significaba que probablemente tendría una multitud esperándola a la mañana siguiente.

Sunset, agradeció la amabilidad de Snails al prestarle su teléfono antes de irse con Snips, ella tomo el dispositivo móvil y marcó el número de teléfono de la subdirectora Luna. Para su sorpresa, ella todavía estaba despierto, algo que atribuyó Sunset con la princesa luna en equestria .

Sunset contó todo sobre su situación actual. La subdirectora, al enterarse de la emboscada y los estudiantes involucrados, se indignó por la noticia. Informó a Sunset que ella llegaría a recogerla dentro de una hora y que se quedaría en su casa para pasar la noche. Con ese problema fuera del camino, Sunset se dirigió a su siguiente tarea.

Ella abrió su tocador y busco en el interior hasta que encontró su diario. Necesitaba hablar con Twilight. Había algunas cosas que necesitaba decirle a la princesa.

Sunset agarró una pluma y se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala. Después de dar paso a la ultima pagina utilizada,ella vio que tenía algunos mensajes perdidos de Twilight.

"Hola."

"Hola Sunset. Soy Twilight, pero eso ya lo sabes. . Así que, ¿cómo te fue hoy? "

"Hola, soy yo de nuevo."

"¿Estás ahí?"

"¿Sunset?"

"Hola, Sunset . soy Twilight de nuevo. Sólo quiero saber si las cosas con las sirenas iba bien contigo . Se está haciendo tarde y todavía no he tenido una respuesta tuya Realmente espero que estás bien ".

"Son casi las once y yo estoy un poco preocupada . Por favor escríbeme pronto ".

Al leer los últimos dos mensajes Sunset se dio cuenta de que su ultima conversación con Twilight fue ayer , cuando Sunset le contó su plan para rastrear a Adagio. Pero para ella se sentía que habían pasado años. No queriendo mantener a su amiga en espera, ella puso su pluma en el papel y comenzó a escribir.

"Hola, Twilight. Soy Sunset Lo siento por la respuesta tardía. ¿Sigues despierta?"

No pasó nada al principio, y Sunset comenzó a reflexionar sobre si Twilight se había ido a dormir. Sus preocupaciones fueron sofocadas cuando nuevas palabras aparecieron.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Estaba a punto de atravesar el portal e ir a buscarte . ¿Que pasó? Tu me habías dicho que me escribirías al llegar a casa! "

"Sí, lo siento por eso. Me encontré con un poco de problemas aquí y allá. Nada grande sin embargo. "

"¿Estás bien? ¿Que pasó? ¿Fue Adagio? "

"Adagio y sus hermanas no hicieron nada. Adagio parece pensar que Anon-a-miss es en realidad Applebloom y Sweetie Belle. Creo que ella probablemente tenga razón. Y si resulta que si, entonces Scootaloo podría desempeñar un papel en esto ", explico Sunset.

En el reino de equestria Twilight golpeó su frente. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Debería haber sabido!"

Era como el incidente de Gabby Gums. Las tres potras revelaron información sobre otros ponis a través del periódico local. Algunas eran ciertas, otras no, pero todo era dañino y perjudicial para los que habían sido una victima. Todavía había algunas cosas que la joven alicornio no entendía, específicamente la información que Adagio le dio a Sunset.

"¿Que es es exactamente lo que Adagio te informo para ayudarte? Eso suena un poco raro después de lo que sucedió la última vez que nos encontramos con ellas. Y todavía no has respondido a mis otras dos preguntas. ¿Que pasó? Y ¿estás bien? "

Sunset se quedó mirando el mensaje más reciente de Twilight y vaciló antes de volver a escribir. Esto fue todo, este es el momento de la verdad. Sunset todavia no sabia si Twilight cooperario con ella necesitaba comprobarlo- ella le debía mucho a las sirenas.

Sunset tomó una respiración profunda, decidiendo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad poco a poco para suavizar la noticia.

"De lo que he oído, era un secreto muy embarazosa sobre Rainbow lo que salió a la luz. Ella paso la linea y ayudó a un grupo de estudiantes ha llevarme a una trampa. Estoy un poco arañada en este momento, pero voy a estar bien ".

Twilight sacudió su cabeza por decepción. Ella había confiado a los homólogos humanos de sus amigos la tarea de enseñarle a Sunset sobre la magia de la amistad. Se suponía que Rainbow Dash ayudaría a Sunset, para no caer de nuevo .

"¿quieres que tenga una charla con ella y el resto de las chicas?"

"No . hay necesidad de eso ahora tengo todo bajo control. En cuanto a cómo Adagio llego a ayudarme ... "Sunset tomó una respiración profunda. En el momento en que había estado temiendo desde que había llegado esa mañana. "Hice un trato con Adagio si ella me ayudaba a averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo esto, y suponiendo que el culpable es el correcto, yo le ayudaría a conseguir un nuevo conjunto de amuletos".

No hubo respuesta durante los próximos segundos.

"Lo siento, creo que puede ser que tenga que empezar a usar las gafas de nuevo porque parece que acabas de escribir que ayudaras a Adagio y sus hermanas a conseguir su magia de nuevo."

Sunset no respondió.

"Sólo estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?"

Aún nada.

"¿Sunset?"

Sunset tomó una respiración profunda y luego le escribió a su amiga desde el otro lado.

"Lo digo en serio. Y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda ".

Hubo un breve interludio de tres minuto antes de que Twilight escribiera de nuevo.. Durante ese tiempo, Sunset imaginó que la princesa de la amistad estaba en uno de sus famosos ataques de pánico que había oído de ella en sus charlas dimensionales. Teniendo en cuenta el mensaje que vino después, pensó que era el último.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás pidiendo ayudarte ? Estarías poniendo la seguridad y el bienestar de todo un mundo en peligro! ¿ por qué estuviste de acuerdo en algo tan peligroso?! Te has olvidado de lo que casi pasó la última vez ?! "

"tu no entiende. Ellas van a morir si no hago algo. porqué -"

"Espere. ¿Qué quiere decir con 'morirán' si no haces algo? "Twilight interrumpió.

"¿Recuerdas cuando nosotras las detuvimos en la Batalla de las Bandas?"

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Adagio y sus hermanas soportaban todo lo que les lanzábamos y ellas lo regresaban con el doble de fuerza.

El poder de la armonía había fallado, el planeta quedaría a merced de Adagio. Twilight, no se había sentido impotente desde que la Reina Chrysalis y su ejército de Changelings había invadido a Canterlot durante la boda de su hermano. Gracias a la intervención oportuna de Sunset las sirenas fueron derrotados y sus amuletos se hicieron añicos , deteniendo de manera permanente a las tres hermanas.

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Twilight .

"Esos amuletos les permitieron sobrevivir aquí durante años. Sin ellos no pueden absorber la energía. Están muriendo de hambre. No pueden mantenerse con la alimentación humana. No nos queda mucho tiempo ".

De vuelta en su castillo,Twilight comenzaba a entender laidea , sin saber qué hacer. Si las sirenas estaban muriendo entonces se supone que tal vez debería, al menos, tratar de ayudar; ella era culpable después de todo. Por otro lado, si lo hacía , ellas volverían a causar problemas de nuevo.

Recordando la forma de actuar de los estudiantes de CHS cuando fueron controlados por la magia de las sirenas uno abarco su mente mas que los otros.

* * *

"¿Por qué estás actuando así? Pensé que éramos amigos ..." preguntó Twilight con tristeza mientras su corazón comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

"Sí, y luego volviste aquí, , sólo para poder superarme en la batalla de las bandas! Quiero ganar Twilight, vaya amiga ..." se burló Flash Sentry.

"Sin embargo, no es por eso -"

"Vamonos Twilight. Tenemos cosas que hacer," Applejack interrumpía en un intento de ayudar a calmar la tensión entre Flash y la princesa.

Mientras Twilight y el resto de las Rainbooms se alejaban, Flash llamó por última vez.

"¿De verdad crees que vas a ayudarles ?! apuesto a que no tiene idea de lo que estás haciendo,

* * *

Twilight frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. Le dolía cada vez que pasaba por su mente. Si las sirenas podrían convertir a alguien tan dulce y noble como Flash en algo tan malo y egoísta, entonces no había manera de saber lo que harían a todos los demás, si es que alguna vez tuvieran la oportunidad.

"No quiero sonar insensible, Sunset, pero ¿por qué quisieras ayudarlas? Sobreviven al hacer que otras personas discutan y se pelean. ¿No te parece que tal vez sería mejor para todos si dejamos que la naturaleza siga su curso? "

Sunset al leer y volver a leer la pregunta una y otra vez. No podía negar que Twilight tenia un buen punto. Permitir que las sirenas vivan significaría una nube eterna de conflictos y luchas para ser mejor que hizo todo lo posible en pensar en un buen argumento, pero nada vino a la mente.

Suspirando tristemente, Sunset, escribió un mensaje final.

"Twilight, después de que,me detuvieran todo el mundo quería que desapareciera., y para ser honesto, podría haberlo hecho . Pero a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, y todo lo que había intentado hacer tea ti, y tus amigas, tuve otra oportunidad. " Esa fatídica noche, hace un año Sunset Shimmer. Se transformo y fue derrotada por los elementos, las miradas de desprecio de los otros estudiantes después de perdiera. Habían vuelto todo .

"Tu me ayudaste, a pesar de que no lo merecía. ¿Hay realmente mucha diferencia entre ellas y yo? "

Twilight se encontraba en un dilema. Ella no quería que nadie muriera, pero no quería una posible repetición de lo sucedido en CHS tampoco. sólo quería lo mejor para todos. Por desgracia para ella, los límites entre bien y mal estaban empezando a difuminarse.

Algo había que hacer, eso era seguro. Twilight simplemente no estaba segura de lo que "devia" hacer.

"Lo siento Sunset ,pero voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para pensar sobre esto."

Y con eso, Twilight cerró el libro y la conversación llegó a su fin.

Por su parte, Sunset se sentó en su sofá, pensando en todas las formas en que su conversación podría haber ido mejor.

"Bueno, al menos ella no dijo que no," dijo Suntet a sí misma.

15 minutos más tarde, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Ella tenía un nuevo mensaje de la subdirectora Luna, diciendo que estaba esperándola afuera.

Su corazón se aceleró con determinación mientras tomaba su equipaje.

Ella era inocente, y mañana, iba a asegurarse de que todo el mundo lo supiera .


	11. CCPD

Fanfic original de Dainn

Capitulo 11 CCPD.

Era el último día en CHS antes de que los estudiantes salieran oficialmente a las vacaciones de invierno. Aún más interesante fue el hecho de que los estudiantes tuvieron medio día . La navidad y el Año Nuevo estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Scootaloo apenas podían esperar. Ella corrió por los pasillos de la Escuela con prisa, se había quedado dormido y perdió su autobús. Llegó a el salón de clases, justo antes de que la campana sonara.

"Ah, ahí estás Scootaloo," dijo una voz desde la parte delantera del aula.

Scootaloo miro hacia el frente, confundida miro a la profesora de gimnasia de la escuela estaba en el aula en lugar de su profesor habitual, el maestro Parasol. "¿maestra Spitfire? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y dónde está el señor Parasol? "

"El señor. Parasol se reportó enfermo, así que hoy yo tomare su lugar. Por cierto sabes que llegaste tarde "Algunos de los estudiantes en la parte de atrás había empezado a reírse.

"Le gané a la última campanada. Técnicamente no llegue tarde ", declaró Scootaloo.

"Ya pase su nombre en la lista de asistencia, y no estaba en su asiento cuando sonó la campana. Para mi cuenta como llegar tarde. Ahora, tome asiento, para que podamos comenzar . "Scootaloo rodó los ojos y se sentó en el escritorio asignado.

"¡Muy bien, escuchen todos!" Spitfire llamó mientras miraba una hoja de papel que el profesor había dejado en la mesa . "Aquí dice que todos ustedes tienen un trabajo para llevar a casa., y luego abran sus libros de texto en la página 394. Él quiere que hagan todos los problemas hasta la página 399. Aquí dice en negrita, "decir a los estudiantes que muestren su trabajo, o de lo contrario no van a obtener crédito. ""

Una serie de gemidos irritados hizo eco por toda la habitación.

"También dice que cualquiera que pueda terminar los 70 problemas antes de que suene la campana no tendrá tarea por dos semanas. Esas son sus instrucciones. Suena como un buen trato, por lo que será mejor que empiecen ".

En ese momento, hubo una serie de golpes en la puerta del salón. Spitfire abrió la puerta y entró euno de los guardias de seguridad de la escuela.

"Siento interrumpir," el guardia de seguridad se disculpó, "pero Scootaloo ¿esta aquí?" Spitfire señaló el asiento de la niña. " A Celestia y Luna les gustaría hablar contigo. Están esperando en el comedor. Ellas dijeron que es importante. Estoy aquí para guiarla ".

Scootaloo miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de clase estaban mirándola con intriga . "La directora y subdirectora ¿ quieren verme? ¿Han dicho por qué? "

"Nop. Sólo que era importante. Voy a estar esperando afuera mientras toma sus cosas ".

* * *

Scootaloo siguió de cerca a el guardia de seguridad el abrió las puertas delanteras cerradas de la cafetería de la escuela. Hubo un chirrido oxidado cuando el guardia de seguridad abrió la puerta izquierda y le indicó a Scootaloo que pasara a el interior. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que había otras personas allí, presumible mente esperando por ella.

Además de la directora y subdirectora Celestia Luna, vio a Rainbow Dash, acompañado por Applejack, Rarity , Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, todos sentados en la misma mesa. También había un grupo de unos 30 alumnos de segundo año presentes, algunos de los cuales reconocía, como Gilda y Dumbbell. Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa frente a Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo También se dio cuenta de que sus amigas, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, estaban sentadas en la misma mesa que Applejack y las demás.

En la parte delantera de la sala, junto a la directora y subdirectora, estaban Snips, Snails , un viejo alto, de pelo corto de color gris, y alrededor de 20 oficiales de policía.

Los ojos de scootaloo se abrieron con miedo. ¿Por qué estaba la policía aquí? ¿Se enteraron de lo que ella y sus amigas habían hecho ? ella empezaba a desear haberse quedado en casa ese día.

"Me alegro de que pudiera unirse a nosotros el día de hoy , Scootaloo", dijo la subdirectora Luna. "Si fuera tan amable, de tomar asiento."

Scootaloo obedeció, sentándose junto a sus dos amigas, los cuales se veía tan nerviosas como ella.

"Ahora que todos están aquí", dijo la directora Celestia, "quisiera saber si, ¿hay algo que quieran decir?"

Una mano se alzo entre la pequeña multitud de estudiantes.

"Sí, Rarity", Preguntó la directora.

"Si me lo permiten ... ¿porque estamos aqui ? Y porque ¿mi hermana menor esta aquí ? "

"A mi también me gustaría saber porque Applebloom y Scootaloo están aquí también", preguntó Applejack.

"Esas son todas muy buenas preguntas," declaró Celestia. "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo. Alguna de ustedes tresa sabe porque yo y luna las llamamos"

Las tres chicas sacudieron la cabeza "no". Luego Celestia presto atención a otra parte.

"¿Qué tal ustedes Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash? Ya sé que Rarity y Applejack no saben, pero ¿ustedes saben por qué están aquí? "

Ellas negaron con la cabeza también.

Celestia miro hacia el otro grupo de estudiantes. "Muy bien, ¿qué hay de ustedes? Estoy seguro de que al menos uno de ustedes debe tener alguna idea de por qué están aquí ".

"Supongo que tiene algo que ver con lo ocurrido con Sunset ," respondió Gilda en un tono indiferente.

"Correcta", respondió la directoar.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con Sunset ? ", Preguntó Pinkie .

"Otra buena pregunta. Pero antes de responder a eso, hay una información que me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes ", dijo Celestia.

"Desde que comenzó este pequeño incidente con la persona que se hace llamar 'Anon-a-miss', le pedí a el personal de la escuela que me informara sobre todo lo que estaba pasando en los pasillos y en las aulas. Cada vez que se iniciaba una pelea en el comedor o un estudiante corrió a la oficina del consejero con lágrimas, esa información siempre se me presentaba en mi escritorio. "Mientras Celestia hablaba, Luna mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

"Si realmente sabe lo que a estado pasando últimamente, entonces debe saber que Sunset ha estado jugando con toda la escuela," Rainbow declaró, ganando algunos elogios de sus pares.

"¿Estás segura de eso? Porque a menos que sepa algo que yo no, no hay ninguna prueba de que ella haya hecho nada malo ", respondió la directora.

"No había ninguna prueba cuando ella chantajeó a otros estudiantes por tres años consecutivos dijo Rarity.

Celestia sacudió la cabeza con decepción y suspiró. "Lo se . Ahora, Pinkie. Tu me preguntaste acerca de lo que le pasó a Sunset. "La directora se quedó en silencio por un momento, para ordenar sus pensamientos antes transmitir la información.

"Hubo un estudiante de noveno grado que entró en mi oficina esta mañana," comenzó Celestia. "Este estudiante, permanecerá anónimo , el parecía alterado. Cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba, me mostraron esta pequeña imagen que alguien había subido a Mystable. Estaba absolutamente disgustada por lo que vi. Ahora bien, no fue debido a la propia imagen; Luna ya me había dado los detalles finales de la noche pasada. Lo que me pareció tan inquietante fue el contenido de esta imagen. Para aquellos que todavía no han visto la foto , me tome la libertad de imprimir unas cuantas copias ".

La subdirectora Luna comenzó a repartir las copias,una por uno, a todos en la sala. La mayoría de los estudiantes en la mesa de Gilda mostraban indiferencia o sonreían con diversión. Fluttershy se llevó una mano a la boca con el fin de ahogar un grito, la cara de Pinkie se puso pálido, Rarity abrió la boca y Applejack estaba sin habla.

Rainbow Dash, al ver la imagen, lentamente levantó la cabeza y miró a Gilda en igualdad de confusión. La otra chica le devolvió la mirada poniendo los ojos con desinterés.

Cuando Scootaloo finalmente vio qué era lo que todo el mundo había estado mirando fijamente, su respiración se congeló . Era Sunset y ella se veía muy mal. Su cuerpo había sido estropeada con contusiones y cortes. Una serie de imágenes y mensajes profanos había sido garabateado en toda su cara. Las palabras "¿quién se ríe ahora?" Se habían grabado en su frente. Uno de sus dos ojos se había ennegrecido eh hinchado. Sus brazos, habían sido atados a lo que parecía un poste de metal de gran tamaño. Tenía el aspecto de un cadáver.

Scootaloo bajó la mirada hacia el título de la imagen. Había un mensaje en él que decía: "Lol! ¿Quieres oír un secreto sobre Anon-a-miss? Ella no va a volver a CHS! "En la sección de comentarios fueron una gran cantidad de chistes y emoji de risa que habían sido hechas por otros estudiantes de todos los grados, los cuales mostraron elogio a quien fueron los atacantes de Sunset .

Scootaloo bajó las manos temblorosas y observo a sus dos amigas. Sweetie Belle estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Applebloom parecía como si ella no estuviera allí.

"¿Sunset ... esta bien?", Preguntó Rainbow en voz baja.

"No, ella no esta bien . fue atacada en terrenos de la escuela la noche anterior. Esa imagen muestra el resultado final. De su condición era grave ", explicó Celestia. Un pesado silencio flotaba en el aire, mientras que los otros estudiantes escuchaban la noticias. No duró mucho,.

"Espere un minuto" Applejack llamó mientras miraba a sus compañeros de clase y los Oficiales en la habitación. "Usted creeque uno de nosotros ha hecho esto.¿ Es por eso que nos ha llamado aquí? "

"No creemos lo sabemos," dijo el hombre alto que estaba de pie con los demás miembros.

"Ah, se me olvidaba. Chicos, me gustaría presentarles a un invitado muy especial ", dijo Celestia. "Quiero que Conoscan a el comisionado de Policía Swift Order. El está a cargo de todas las estaciones de policía aquí en la ciudad Canterlot. "Para verificar su declaración, Swift Order saco su insignia para que todos pudieran verla.

"Luna y yo originalmente íbamos a explicarles a toda la escuela sobre los peligros de la intimidación cibernética. Ese plan cambió en el momento en que mi hermana y yo descubrimos lo ocurrido con Sunset .llamamos a eso de las dos de la mañana, y le informamos de que las cosas que habían ocurrido recientemente. Así que, sin más preámbulos, voy a entregar la palabra a nuestro invitado ".

"Muy bien, vamos a ir al grano." El Comisionado de la Policía se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar; manteniendo la voz ronca proyectando fuerza y claresa para que nadie se perdiera nada.

"Lo primero es lo primero, esto va más allá de un típico acoso cibernético. Yo diría que esto está comenzando a inclinarse un poco más hacia el robo de identidad. En caso de que no sepan, es tomar la información de otras personas sin el consentimiento del propietario es una cosa muy seria. La publicación de esa información robada en línea también es grave. Ambas son groseras, invasiones de la intimidad, y, por encima de todo, es ilegal. Toda persona declarada culpable de cometer estos actos pueden encontrarse en serios problemas. Y cuando digo "serios" Estoy hablando de un mínimo de dos años de prisión ".

Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se sorprendieron al escuchar lo ultimo.

"Yo entiendo que muchos de los estudiantes aquí en CHS se han visto victimados por el criminal que se hace llamar Anon-a-miss. Pero después de verificar la información con Luna, Celestia, y esos dos jóvenes ", dijo mientras apunta a Snips y Snails," Confío en saber quién es el que empezó todo esto ".

"Sunset Shimmer," una voz llamó. "Ahora puede dejar de perder su tiempo, para que podamos volver a clase"

El comisionado de la policía se detuvo y preguntó en un tono de enojo, "¿Quién acaba de decir eso?"

El grupo de estudiantes que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Gilda se deslizó de inmediato y señaló con el dedo a una joven que tenía un vendaje sobre su nariz. Swift Order se acercó a un ritmo metódico, y con cada paso, la chica pareció encogerse .

"Hola, señorita. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre? "A pesar de que estaba actuando educado, el Comisionado tenía un aura inquietante sobre él.

"L-Lightning Dust ... señor," la niña balbuceó.

"Lightning Dust," repitió el Comisionado. "Ese es un nombre muy bonito, señorita."

"Um ... ¿gracias?" La chica respondió con molestias.

"Sí, un nombre bonito." El comisario se inclinó tan cerca de Light Duste que ella podía oler su aliento perfumado a café. "Voy a estar seguro de recordar su nombre mientras sea escoltada mas tarde."

La boca de la adolescente cayó de sorpresa cuando el Comisionado se alejó.

"Como decía, la persona que creo que estaba detrás de los ataques cibernéticos ..." Swift Order se acercó a la mesa donde Rainbow Dash y las demás estaban sentadas apuntó con uno de sus huesudos dedos hacia una Applebloom llena de miedo asustado. "... ¿Esta pequeño de aquí .Usted está en grandes problemas, señorita Bloom ".

"¿ qué? Pero ... pero! "Masculló una Applebloom con ojos brumosos.

"Se acabo, acaba de cruzar la línea!" Applejack se levantó y se dirigió hacia Swift Order. Sin pensar en sus acciones, pinchó un dedo en el pecho de Comisario de Policía. "No sé quién cree que es para acusar a 'mi hermanita' de esa manera ¡No es una delincuente! "

"Applejack, siéntese," ordenó Celestia.

"¡No! Hasta que no deja de señalar con el dedo a Applebloom! "Applejack se detuvo por un segundo. "Lo que me recuerda, ¿dónde están las prueba ? ¿No se supone que debe de tener pruebas para saber quien es culpable quién es inocente ?! "

El comisionado de la policía miro a Applejack y sonrió. "Tiene razon. Tal vez estaba acusando... sin tener nada oficial, "Swift Order admitido. "Al menos, no todavía. Pero eso va a cambiar en la próxima hora ".

"¿De qué estás hablando?", Preguntó Applejack con confusión.

Swift Order puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda y empezó a dar vueltas. "Además de los otros Oficiales de pie en esta habitación, también traje algunos amigos míos del FBI. Ellos me deben algunos favores. "Swift Order se dio la vuelta y observo a Applebloom con una mirada penetrante.

"Han estado aquí desde las cinco de la mañana, buscando pruebas en los equipos de computo de la biblioteca. Pedí una actualización de estado justo antes de que fueran llamados aquí. Han confirmado que alguien en esta escuela abrio la cuenta de "Anon-a-miss", al menos en siete ocasiones diferentes. Tenemos una contraseña ahora . Pero la cosa es, que no van a cerrar la cuenta . Eso sería demasiado fácil. En su lugar, tenemos algo mucho más eficiente en mente ".

Mientras continuaba, Applebloom estaba llena de un sudor nervioso. Nadie se dio cuenta de esto, excepto el Comisionado.

"En estos momentos, están rastreando el origen de la cuenta. Pronto vamos a ser capaces de identificar la localización exacta del dispositivo donde se creó la cuenta . Así que si la cuenta se ha creado en un ordenador portátil, y el culpable lo dejó en su residencia, estaremos en condiciones de adentrarnos a ese domicilio. Y si Anon-a-miss uso un telefono celular tendremos su numero para encontrarla.

Swift Order miro a Applejack y volvió a sonreír. "Si tu hermana realmente es inocente, entonces con mucho gusto voy disculparme. Pero si los agentes encontraran algo que la vincule con el crimen ... "La cara del Comisionado de Policía se puso seria mientras miraba a Applebloom. "Entonces ella va venir conmigo a la estación antes de que puedas decir" No tires el jabón "."

"¡Espere!"

Todo el mundo en la sala miro a Sweetie Belle. La pobre chica se había roto y había empezado a sollozar. "Yo lo hice ... robe el teléfono de Sunset mientras ella no estaba mirando. He publicado esas fotos de mi hermana mayor y sus amigas. Hice que todo pensaran que fue Sunset ... Soy Anon-a-miss... dejen a Applebloom ".

Durante un tiempo madie dijo una palabra. La directora y subdirectora compartían una mirada de tristeza, mientras que los estudiantes que habían oído el anuncio comenzaron a susurrar y murmurar entre sí.

No puede ser cierto. Sunset era Anon-a-miss, no una estudiante cualquiera , ella debió de haber la manipulado. Sus susurros fueron silenciados por la hermana mayor de la niña.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity llamó con voz temblorosa, "esto es una broma, ¿verdad?"

Sweetie Belle no se atrevía a mirar a su hermana mayor a los ojo.

"Sweetie Belle, por favor, dime que no fuiste tu y estás cubriendo alguien más . Por favor, dime que no acabo de oír lo que escuche ".

Una vez más, la otra chica no dijo una palabra.

"Sweetie Belle!" Gritó Rarity.

Esta vez, la chica de octavo grado respondió . "Lo siento, Rarity." Sweetie Belle enterró el rostro entre sus manos y siguió llorando.

El Comisionado dio un paso adelante, con una expresión sombría grabada en su rostro. "Bueno, creo que he oído suficiente." Metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacó un par de esposas. "Sweetie Belle, está bajo arresto por -"

"Espera" Rarity se puso delante del Comisionado de Policía con los brazos extendidos en un intento de proteccion. "Por favor, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! Usted no tiene que detenerla! Ella es sólo una niña! "

" lo siento señorita, pero voy a tener pedirle que se mueva. Lo que está haciendo ahora califica como "obstrucción de la justicia", lo cual es ilegal. Si no se aparta voy a tener que detenerla también ".

"Espera un segundo", "la voz de Applebloom se escucho. "Yo soy la culpable '. Todo esto fue idea mía. Empecé esto publicando la historia de mi hermana mayor. Yo soy la que hizo la cuenta. No detenga a Sweetie Belle o Rarity. Si alguien debe ir a la cárcel, esa soy yo ".

Los ojos de Applejack crecieron hasta el tamaño de platos. "No ... ... pero entonces ... eso significa que ..." miro hacia el Comisionado de Policía, que le devolvió la mirada con una amplia sonrisa que decía "te lo dije".

"Espere."

Todo el mundo en la sala observo a Rainbow Dash. Que habia estado muy silenciosa. Miró a Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, y volvió a hablar.

"Scootaloo."

La chica de pelo violeta se lleno de miedo cuando su modelo a seguir se puso de pie y lentamente comenzó a camiar hacia ella.

"¿Tu las ayudaste?", Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Al sentir el peligro cerca de ella, Scootaloo se levantó de su asiento y se alejó con las piernas temblorosas. "Yo ... yo ... eh ..."

"¿Tú ... las ... ayudaste? "Rainbow Dash repiten, un poco más fuerte co una pausa entre cada palabra.

En este momento, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle se acercaron hacia su amiga y la abrazaron para protegerla. A continuación, Applejack, Rarityza, Pinkie, y Fluttershy se pararon al lado de Rainbow para evitar que se acercara mas a Scootaloo. Rainbow se detuvo por un momento, cayendo en la teniendo barricada que se había creado.

"Rainbow, por favor, cálmate", declaró Fluttershy.

"Sabemos cómo te sientes. Todas estamos avergonzadas, pero la violencia no va a resolver nada ", razonó Rarity.

"Piense lo que 'tratabas de hacer, Dash. Por favor, por favor toma una respiración profunda, y vuelva a sentarte ", dijo Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash," gimió Applebloom, "No estés enojado con Scootaloo. Ella trató de advertirnos que podríamos haber estado yendo demasiado lejos. No sabía que teníamos esa imagen de ti hasta después publicarla No estaba pensando! ¡Lo siento! ¡Todas lo sentimos!"

Rainbow Dash se quedó mirando la pequeña barricada delante de ella. Después de varios segundos de silencio, su respiración se ralentizó, y ella parecia calmada.

Applejack con cautela se separó del grupo y puso una mano en el hombro de Rainbow . "Vamos, vamos a sentarnos y -" nunca llegó a terminar la frase. Porque Rainbow la hacia el suelo y luego obligó a Rarity y Pinkie, a tropezar y caer.

Fluttershy, la última en pie, se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa al ver la accion Swift Order iso una señal para que oficales participaran. "¡Rainbow! ¡Detente!"

Ella no lo escuchó.

Scootaloo gritó de terror cuando fue separada de sus amigas y se vio obligada a mirar a los ojos enfurecidos de su ídolo.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar a mi, amis amigas y a toda la escuela ?! Debido a que, Sunset- " Rainbow Dash se congeló cuando menciono ese nombre , algo que no pasó desapercibido por el Comisionado que luego ordenó a los otros oficiales detenerse.

Los ojos de Rainbow se abrieron con horror. Durante las últimas dos semanas, Sunset había estado tratando de decirle a las chicas, tratando de decirle, que era inocente, pero nadie la escucho. Ella trató por última vez en sugar cube corner y sus amigas la alejar a golpes .

Rainbow regreso su mirada lentamente hacia la pequeña niña en sus manos, pero en lugar de ver a Scootaloo, miro a Sunset. La imagen a continuación, comenzó a distorsionar en la de una niña indefensa que había sido golpeado casi hasta la muerte en un plan de venganza; una trama que ella misma había ayudado a orquestar.

Rainbow solto a Scootaloo, ella regreso a la seguridad de sus dos amigas. Rainbow se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y coloca sus manos sobre su boca, contemplando el desastre que sus acciones habían forjado. Sunset ,posiblemente este acostada en una cama de hospital, o peor, y todo era porque había sido demasiado estúpida para no escucharla.

Por fin, la dolorosamente verdad habia llegado a Rainbow Dash. Ella misma era la traidora, no Sunset .

Fluttershy miraba a su amiga en el suelo, completamente inmovil. Ella no sabía por qué había bajado a Scootaloo, de repente, o qué pensamientos estaban circulando por su cerebro, pero había una cosa que ella sabía. Rainbow necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí misma. "¿Directora Celestia?" Ella finalmente llamó con preocupación. "¿puede ... puede llevar a Rainbow a la enfermería? Creo que sería mejor para todos si le dimos un poco de espacio ".

Celestia miro el Comisionado, y este miro a un oficial, un hombre bajo, con veinte años . El oficial asintió una vez antes de levantar suavemente a Rainbow Dash. La chica no dio ninguna resistencia mientras era suavemente escoltada.

Ahora que la tencio se había calmado, todas las miradas se centran en Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, y Scootaloo, que, como Rainbow Dash, se habían prestado totalmente insensibles.

"Um ... ¿señor Swift?" Rarity llamó al Comisionado. "¿De verdad tiene que detenerlas? Creo que por lo que han pasado hoy es suficiente ".

"Sí," dijo Applejack mientras observa la mirada triste en el rostro de su hermana. "Y puede decirles a esos agente del FBI que se dentengan. No creo que mi abuelita tome esto muy bien que derriven nuestra puerta a patadas. ".

Swift Order sonrió y alejo las esposas . "Todo está perdonado. Y no se preocupe por su casa . Todo lo que dije antes acerca del FBI era falso ? Hice todo eso para divertirme ".

"¿Usted hizo que ?!" exclamó Rarity . "¿Quieres decir que nos asusto casi hasta la muerte sólo para reírse ?!"

"No realmente. oí de una fuente confiable que las tres eran amigas muy cercanos, y que si una de ellas confesaba , las tres entoncesr eran probablemente culpables. El problema era que yo no tenía ninguna prueba . Así que seguí añadiendo presión hasta que alguien finalmente se quebró. Y confeso después de que uno confesara , las demás también lo hicieron. Era una apuesta y cayó en la trampa c. Lo que me recuerda, "Swift Order observo a uno de los oficiales. "¿ grabo todo lo ocurrido?"

Una Oficial, de pelo castaño claro, sacó una caja de negro y pulsó un botón rojo brillante en la parte superior.

" Yo lo hice ... yo robe el teléfono de Sunset , mientras ella no estaba mirando -"

"Tengo todo hasta la muchacha que se retiro," respondió la mujer.

"Así que, ¿ no va a llevarlas a la cárcel?", Preguntó Pinkie en referencia a las tres culpables.

" depende".

"¿eh?", Preguntó Rarity.

"No se preocupe. Sólo siéntese y disfrute del espectáculo ", dio instrucciones el Comisionado.

Rarity agarró a Sweetie Belle de la mano y la llevó de vuelta a la mesa. Applejack hizo lo mismo para Applebloom y Fluttershy se llevo a Scootaloo.

"¿Applejack?", la voz triste de Applebloom llamo. La estudiante vio como su hermana mayor la observaba con una expresión que era una mezcla de enojo, desilusión y dolor . "¿Todavía me amas?"

Applejack respiró y contesto. "Bloom, eres mi hermana pequeña. Voy a amarte sin importar qué. "Su voz adquirió entonces un tono más duro. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no voy a darte una lección cuando volvamos a casa." La preocupación regreso a ella mientras prestaba atención al Comisionado. "Suponiendo que hoy vuelvas a casa..."

Con toda la conmoción calmada, Swift Order se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gilda y los otros estudiantes.

"Y ahora que el gran misterio sobre la identidad de Anon-a-miss se ha resuelto ... Tengo un par de preguntas acerca de cómo fue agredida una inocente estudiante de CHS anoche."


	12. interrogatorio

Fanfic original de Dainn

Capitulo 12: interrogatorio

El Comisionado de Policía había estado esperando pacientemente a el grupo de estudiantes. Como era de esperarse, ninguno de ellos se sentía particularmente alegre. Swift Order no se molestaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo. Al igual que con Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, todos ellos caerían , tarde o temprano. No importa cuánto tiempo estuvieran en silencio; él era un hombre paciente.

"No tenemos nada que decirle ," uno de los estudiantes dijo finalmente. Swift Order estudió a el joven por un momento. A juzgar por su compostura física corpulenta, supuso que el adolescente era un atleta. Si recordaba correctamente, los otros estudiantes se referían a él como Dumbell gimnasia. También se dio cuenta de que tenia un grande golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, como si lo hubieran golpeado varias veces.

"Así está la cosa, tipo grande. Este no es mi primer interrogatorio. De hecho, he estado en este trabajo desde la edad adulta, probablemente antes de que tus padres te tuvieran. "Swift Order se cruzó de brazos, ni una sola vez rompió el contacto visual. "Y una de las cosas que he notado, especialmente con los jóvenes como tú, es que cuando alguien dice algo como:" Yo no se nada", entonces casi siempre significa que saben algo. Así que aquí está mi pregunta, tipo duro ".

El Comisionado de la Policía golpeaba con un dedo una de las imágenes de Sunset después de haber sido atada y golpeada. "¿Es usted culpable o inocente?"

Dumbell permanecía en silencio.

"Está bien, así que es de esta manera." Swift Order comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa en su forma habitual. "La cosa es que ... ya sé que todos y cada uno de ustedes participaron en el ataque. Tengo testigos que llamaron a todos ustedes. ".

"¿Ah, sí?" Gilda espetó mientras daba una mirada de muerte a Snips y Snails. "Bueno, si alguien le dijera que me salieron alas y se convirtió en un Griffon, ¿ puede creer eso también?"

El Comisionado se detuvo de repente. "Siempre y cuando no haya evidencia suficiente , estoy dispuesto a creer casi cualquier cosa. Lo que me recuerda ". A continuación, se dirigió a Gilda y cuidadosamente comenzó a examinar su rostro. "¿Sabías que hay un punto negro debajo de uno de sus ojos? Me parece que un poco extraño ".

Gilda se alejó del Comisionado. "Me cayo un poco de hielo ayer. Dio un gran grito".

"¿Cayó en usted un poco de hielo dice?" Swift Order comenzó a sonréirle. El invadía el espacio personal de Gilda haciendo que se sintiera más incómoda. "¿Sabías que una de las personas que atacaron a la señorita Shimmer fue golpeado en la cara con un teléfono celular? Aún más curiosa ... la zona en la que su cara se puso en contacto con el "hielo" coincide bastante bien con el lugar en que fue golpeado el atacante ayer . Usted dijo que ayer se puso hielo en la lesionó y justo debajo del ojo en la misma ubicación que el agresor. ¿No es una curiosa coincidencia? "

"Aléjese de mi ", dijo Gilda.

La sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro del comisario mientras se alejaba y volvió a caminar."Chicos Niños , voy a ir directamente al grano. A diferencia de esas tres pequeñas niñas de antes, yo no necesito que ustedes digan algo realmente. Las piezas que todos dejaron atrás me dicen mucho más de lo que pueden darme ".

Nadie en la mesa dijo una palabra, por lo que Swift Order continuó con sus divagaciones.

"Sé lo que están pensando. ¿Qué piezas dejamos atrás? Bueno, estaré encantada de informarle. En primer lugar, está la cicatriz en la cara de esa chica de donde se "cayó", el vendaje en la nariz de Lightning Dust, y la protuberancia en la parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre grande por allí. Todas sus lesiones parecen reciente, y se adaptan muy bien al ataque que ocurrió anoche. En segundo lugar, está la víctima. La paliza que sufrió fue una muy violenta. Esas son malas noticias para la señorita Shimmer, pero una gran noticia para el equipo forense de la ciudad de Canterlot.

"Cuando entran en contacto cercano con alguien, un pequeño pedazo de ustedes se queda en alguien, hablando en sentido figurado y literalmente. Para los estudiantes que atacaron a la señorita Shimmer, pedazos de su piel podían presentarse debajo de las uñas. Un pelo suelto o dos podría haberse incrustado en su ropa. Ella fue pisoteada repetidamente , por lo que podría tener suerte y encontrar un poco de sangre seca si se verificaron las grietas debajo de sus zapatos. Otro dato interesante, he oído que el teléfono de Sunset fue destruido mediante la fuerza bruta. Además de la sangre, uno de los atacantes podrían tener unos chips de ordenador atrapados en sus prendas de vestir ".

Los estudiantes ya empezaban a mostrar signos de malestar, y Swift ordenr estaba encantado de ello . Estaban a punto romperse; solo necesitaba un empujón un poco lejos.

"Lamentablemente, no podemos ponerlos bajo arresto sin obtener una orden judicial. Y para eso necesitamos una buena evidencia. Pero eso no es un problema. Mientras están en la escuela, pude reunir a el Equipo Forense, esos dos jóvenes de allá nos mostraron el camino a la fábrica donde se hizo la foto, y luego estudiamos el polvo de la zona para las huellas dactilares. Si eso no funciona, siempre podemos buscar en el terreno huellas de zapatos y marcas de neumáticos. Y después de que consigamos nuestras pruebas, el siguiente paso será conseguir una orden de detención ".

De repente, una gran sonrisa traviesa la cara del Comisionado. La sonrisa era tan increíblemente amplia que podría haber dado a Pinkie un pago. "¿Saben que? Esperen ahí por un momento! ", Se acercó a Rarity extendiendo su mano. "Disculpe señorita, pero ¿puedo prestarme su copia de esa imagen por un momento?" Rarity estaba feliz de entregarla, honestamente no parecía preocupada de recuperar la Swift Order asintió en señal de agradecimiento y luego se dirigió a la directora .

" Celestia, puedo darle una rápida pregunta!" Gritó el Comisionado. "Si esta imagen fue tomada por los estudiantes, ¿ diría que lo más probable es que fue tomada por teléfono?"

La directora no respondió al principio. Después de pensar cuidadosamente acerca de qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo, sus ojos se iluminaron. "Yo diría que probablemente si", respondió ella mientras daba una mirada hacia la mesa de Gilda.

Swift Order asintió y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el grupo de estudiantes. "Si tuviera que cerrar todas las salidas en esta sala, y confiscar todos sus teléfonos en este momento, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que encontrara una foto o un vídeo, o cualquier otra cosa que sea auto-incriminación? "

Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el Comisionado perforaba a los otros estudiantes bajo su mirada de acero.

"Eso es una lástima." El Comisionado se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. "Retomando desde donde lo dejé , el próximo paso será llevar a todos ante un juez. ¿Alguno de ustedes gustaría tener una pista sobre cuántos años podría pasar tras las rejas por intento de asesinato? Si son arrestados en el primer intento, , algunos de ustedes probablemente obtenga cadena perpetua con posibilidad de libertad condicional ".

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Los estudiantes estallaron en una sinfonía de rabia y desesperación. El conductor del musical temeroso, no se hizo esperar .

"¡No es justo! No estábamos tratando de matarla! Estábamos tratando de darle una lección! ", Gritó una Gilda enfurecida.

"¿ esa es su defensa?" Cuestionó el Comisionado. "Me pintare en la pared, y te dejaré adivinar si un juez lo verá de la misma manera que lo haces.

"De hecho,usted atrajo a la señorita Shimmer a CHS con la intención de causar daño a su físico. La paliza que le diste fue tan brutal que perdió el conocimiento., la echó en el maletero de un coche, y luego procedió a conducir de 15 a 20 millas fuera de la ciudad Canterlot en una fábrica abandonada - la cual, podría añadir, era un área restringida, lo que significa que automáticamente puede conseguir cargada de allanamiento de morada, a continuación, Sunset fue atada a un poste y la dejó allí, presumible mente sin ninguna intención de volver. Si esos dos jóvenes no habían tenido el buen sentido para liberarla, no tengo ninguna duda de que se hubiera muerto allí. Ahora, no sé sobre el resto de ustedes, pero eso suena, como intento de asesinato para mí ".

Las tres chicas que eran culpables del alboroto de Sunset, Rarity y sus amigas, todas ellas compartian las mismas miradas de asombro y disgusto mientras Gilda y su mesa habían estado en silencio. Algunos de ellos incluso había comenzado a llorar.

El Comisionado, satisfecho, dio luz verde para que otro de los agentes diera un paso adelante. Era la misma mujer que había grabado la confesión anterior acerca Anon-a-miss. "Todo el mundo, me gustaría que conocieran s a mi hija, Officer Hunt. En sus manos hay una grabadora. Ella va a pasar con cada uno de ustedes. A continuación, diran su nombre, edad, dónde estudian, y de lo que es culpable . Si cualquiera de usted no cumple, o si da una nota falsa Le informo , que entonces voy a convertir esto en un caso oficial, reuniré todas las pruebas que necesito , y luego tendré a todos y cada uno de ustedes en los puños de la ley mañana a esta hora . "

Officer Hunt entregó la grabadora a Gilda. Al principio, la adolescente de mal genio no dijo nada. Finalmente fue impulsado a actuar por la expresión fría en el rostro del oficial.

"Mi nombre es Gilda, tengo 19 años, voy a Canterlot High a ... y yo soy uno de los estudiantes que golpeo a Sunset Shimmer."

La grabadora se apaga y se pasa a manos de Dumbell . "Tú eres el siguiente", indicó el oficial.

* * *

Swift Order regreso a su asiento junto a Celestia y Luna y había estado observando en silencio mientras que las confesiones estaban siendo grabadas. Habían pasado casi 10 años desde la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de interrogar a alguien. Se había oxidado en su vejez, pero al final él todavía era capaz de hacer su trabajo.

"Bueno, éste es un buen ejercicio", dijo el Comisionado de Policía a la directora y subdirectora. "Yo diría que es hora de poner el último clavo en el ataúd. ¿Qué piensas?"

Celestia asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, pero primero me gustaría decir algo a el resto ."

"Ve a por ello. Acabo de pasar la última media hora en una habitación llena de adolescentes en líos todo ellos. Necesito un descanso."

Poco después de que el último estudiante fuera registrado, la directora Celestia se puso delante del centro de la cafetería. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella los estudiantes esperaban más de regaño. Suspiró tristemente antes de hablar.

"Estamos casi terminado . Pero antes de dar el castigo , yo sólo quisiera decir que estoy muy decepcionado de todos ustedes por diferentes razones. "Celestia observo a las tres chicas que habían arruinado la reputación ya inestable de Sunset . "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo. Todavía estoy un poco confundida sobre sus motivos y, francamente, no me importa. Ustedes no sólo pusieron a toda la escuela contra una chica inocente, también hirieron a cientos de sus compañeros de estudio a lo largo del camino. ¿ todo el daño causado valió la pena? "Las tres chicas bajaron la cabeza de vergüenza.

Luego Celestia miro a Gilda y su equipo. "Estoy absolutamente horrorizada por lo que todos ustedes hicieron. En vez de venir a mí, a mi hermana, sus padres, o cualquier otra persona, que recurrieron a la violencia. Ustedes se pusieron nerviosos por ganar a una persona por su vida . Lo irónico es que, al final, sólo podría costarles la suya. Y eso me duele profundamente, porque sé que todos ustedes son buenos niños en el corazón. Buenos chicos que tomaron una muy mala

decisión." Algunos de los estudiantes habían empezado a llorar. Otros sostenían una mirada de indiferencia.

"Y por ultimo ustedes cuatro," dijo Celestia mientras centra su atención en Applejack, Rarity , Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

"¿Por qué está enojado con nosotros? No hicimos nada ", dijo Rarity en confusión.

"En realidad, lo hicimos," Fluttershy contrarrestada en su habitual tono suave . "Sunset intentó decirnos que era inocente. Ella trató de decirnos ... pero no la escuchamos ".

"Sí. Si sólo le hubiéramos dado una oportunidad, entonces tal vez las cosas no habrían llegado tan lejos s. No hicimos nada malo, como los otros estudiantes de CHS golpearla cuando nadie estaba mirando, "Pinkie Pie se estremeció ante la imagen de Sunset en la fotografía," pero somos culpable de abandonarla cuando ella necesita de nosotros . Twilight nos encargo cuidarla ... y nosotras la dejamos sola ".

Applejack sacudió la cabeza con tristeza al recordar la forma en que ella y los demás la alejaron en Sugar Cube Corner. "Realmente hicimos mal todo este tiempo. Le debemos a esa chica una disculpa. Creo que toda la escuela se lo debe ".

La expresión dolorosa de Celestia se convirtió en popa. "Me alegro de que te sientas así Applejack. Puesto que vas a tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella muy pronto. Ella está aquí en la escuela. E incluso ahora mientras hablamos, ella está escuchando todo esto ".

Los estudiantes en la cafetería, una vez más habían sido golpeados por la incredulidad, Dumbbell , en particular. "¿Qué? Después de la golpiza que le dimos anoche? "

"Nos sorprendió también. Tratamos de decirle que buscara ayuda médica, pero ella insistió en estar aquí hoy ", admitió Sinips, teniendo finalmente un dialogo en la discusión. "Esa es nuestra jefa. Tan pronto como su mente se compuesta, no hay quien la detenga ".

"Ella está en uno de los coches patrulla de afuera. E ha estado escuchando gracias a esto. "El Comisionado de Policía metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó un walkie-talkie.

"Ah, y hay una pequeña cosa que probablemente hay que destacar," la subdirectora intervino. "Sunset Shimmer solicitó que ella misma sea la que decida sus castigos. El Comisionado, mi hermana, y yo todos estuvimos de acuerdo en honor a su petición. Pase lo que pase, sus vidas ahora dependen de la misma chica que todos trataron de destruir ".

Hubo una serie de murmullos de sorpresa a lo largo de la cafetería. Rarity sintió de repente un peso presionado contra su pecho. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Sweetie Belle agarrándose a ella con miedo incrustado en su cara. "Rarity ... que es lo que nos va a pasar a nosotros?"

"yo … no lo se," Rarity responde a la pregunta colocando una mano alrededor de su hermana pequeña como protección.

Swift Order llevo su comunicador hacia su boca y apretó un botón pequeño la lateral. "Señorita, ¿estás listo? ."

Hubo una breve pausa, y luego un sonido de clic se podía oír desde el otro lado.

"Sí. Ahora estoy en mi camino . Pero antes de continuar, lleve a Rainbow Dash de nuevo a la habitación. Yo no quiero que se pierda esto ."

Sunset dio el walkie-talkie a uno de los oficiales que habían sido encargado de vigilar la . Ella abrió la puerta del coche y se quedó mirando la escuela . Durante dos semanas toda esa escuela había estado en contra suya. Sus amigos, los otros estudiantes, e incluso algunos de sus propios maestros todos habían estado en su contra . Fue un duro camino, pero casi terminaba. Sunset pronunció una sola frase, mientras caminaba hacia la imponente estructura.

"Es la hora."


	13. Castigo

Fanfic original de Dainn

Capitulo 13:Castigo

Unos pasos se escuchaban por los pasillos fuera de la cafetería. De repente, el ruido cesó. Todos observaron como las puertas se abrían lentamente. Una docena de agentes irrumpieron en la habitación, luego se dividieron en los lados opuestos para revelar a nada menos que Sunset Shimmer .

No se veía mejor en comparación con el estado físico que se encontraba durante la fotografía. La única diferencia era la ausencia de todos los mensajes que habían sido garabateadas a través de su rostro . Si alguien examinara a la adolescente debajo de su ropa, encontrarían un cuerpo castigado llena de costras, ronchas, contusiones y laceraciones. ¿Cómo había llegado a CHS era una incógnita?.

Se quedó a, como una estatua, observando en silencio todos los que estaban presentes. Las miradas que recibió de sus amigas eran una mezcla de alivio, así como malestar. Rainbow Dash, que estaba sentado en una mesa diferente, acompañado por el mismo oficial que la había retirado, era la excepción del grupo. La atleta fue la única persona en la sala que se negó a cumplir con la mirada helada de Sunset.

Scootaloo se agarró fuertemente a Fluttershy, mientras que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle buscaros protección en los brazos de sus hermanas mayores. Todos los otros estudiantes, Gilda incluida, todos llevaban miradas de inquietud, pero era por remordimiento de sus propias acciones o el miedo a pasar tiempo tras las rejas era un tema de debate.

"¿Sunset ? ¿Estás ... estás bien? "Fluttershy preguntó finalmente después de un largo periodo de silencio.

En lugar de dar una respuesta Sunset comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Fluttershy.

Pasó por delante de sus amigas y el trío responsable de los ataques cibernéticos sin mirar a nadie. Ella continuo caminando alejándose de Rainbow, que trataba de permanecer invisible, y luego se detuvo frente a la pequeña facción de los estudiantes que la había emboscado la noche anterior.

"Denme una buena razón por la que no debería decirle al Comisario que los arrastre" no había rabia en la voz de Sunset, sólo frialdad .

Una respuesta inmediata vino de un estudiante masculino con el pelo de color azul oscuro. "Gracias a Rainbow hicimos todo esto, así que todo lo que hagan con nosotros, que ella también lo reciba justo, o no le haría eso a una de sus amigos! Puedes preguntarles a Snips y Snails si no nos cree! "Hubo una serie de jadeos de sorpresa y murmullos de sus amigas. "¿Ella hizo eso ?!" Applejack dio un grito de alarma.

La vista de todos se enfoco en Rainbow , que tenía la cabeza baja. Ella ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para saber el tipo de miradas que se estaban dirigiendo a ella.

"Es cierto," admitió Rainbow con tristeza. "Pensé que ella estaba haciendo daño a todos otra vez ... pensé que ..." negó lentamente con la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de Gilda paso por su mente. "No sé en lo que estaba pensando ..."

"Dashie ... no ..." susurró Pinkie.

El estudiante se relajó un poco después de escuchar a Rainbow Dash admitir su responsabilidad. Creía que realmente acababa de ganar y les quitaba un peso de encima a los otros estudiantes. Eso fue hasta que Sunset volvió a hablar.

"No creo que entiendas lo que la subdirectora Luna dijo , tengo la oportunidad de decidir sus castigos." Sunset estrechó sus cejas en una pequeña muestra de molestia . "A partir de este momento, soy dueña de todos ustedes, al igual que en los viejos tiempos. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Si me daba la gana, yo podría dar a Rainbow dos dias de detención, mientras que a todos ustedes una audiencia en la corte. No me hace ninguna diferencia ".

El estudiante hizo una mueca al tener su declaración derribada.

"Pero tienes un buen punto. Nunca haría algo malo encontra de mis amigos. Hablando de amigos, Tengo cinco de ellos. ¿Te gustaría saber sus nombres? "

El chico de antes parecía un tanto confuso. "¿Uh ... Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity , Pinkie Pie, y ... Rainbow Dash?", Preguntó con incertidumbre.

Sunset sacudió la cabeza y respondió lo bastante alto para toda la sala pudiera escucharla. "Twilight, la directora Celestia, la subdirectora Luna, Snips y Snails . El resto de ustedes son sólo personas que va a la misma escuela que yo. Nada más y nada menos ", respondió ella. A lo lejos sus antiguas amigas se estremecieron como si hubieran sido lastimadas físicamente por el anuncio.

"Por lo tanto, ¿te gustaría volver a intentarlo? ¿O acabaste? "

"Hey, Sunset , ¿qué tal un trato?" Todo el mundo en la mesa presto su atención hacia Gilda.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Ves esa tres piezas de basura?" Gilda señala con un dedo hacia Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. "Nosotros no somos los malos aquí. Son ellas. Hicieron que todos se fueran en tu contra y nos hicieron ver como tontos a todos nosotros. "Gilda se inclinó y le susurró:" Si nos ayudas , prometo que voy a hacer algunas cosas sucias para ti. "

" ¡Escuche eso !" Applejack gritó mientras aprieta su agarre sobre su hermana menor. "¡tu no pondrás un dedo en Applebloom, me oyes!"

Gilda sonrió por el sentimentalismo. "¿Ni siquiera eh empesado, Applejack! Ellas van a pagar de una manera u otra. Incluso si no es uno de nosotros, alguien más de CHS lo hará. Ya viste cómo se puso Rainbow, ¿verdad? Bueno eso va a ser lo normal después de que salga de la sala , esas tres iniciaron todo. Tu puedes unir teles "

El cuerpo de scootaloo comenzó a temblar al recordar la forma en la que Rainbow planeaba aplastarla como una uva. Si la persona que más quería era capaz de hacer eso y Gilda estaba dispuesta a secuestrar a alguien en medio de la noche, entonces no había manera de saber lo que el resto de la escuela le haría a ella y sus amigas.

"Ella ... ella tiene razón!" Scootaloo balbuceó. "nos va a matar! Oh no, ¿qué hemos hecho ?! "

la angustia de scootaloo comenzó a filtrarse en sus amigas, lo que provocó una sensación de alarma dentro de las otras dos chicas. Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie hicieron lo mejor para calmarlas, pero no tuvieron éxito.

"Sunset, tienen miedo! ¿No vas a hacer algo? ", Preguntó Rarity.

Sunset miro distraída mente a Rarity , y luego a las tres niñas que habían manchado su buen nombre. Con el tiempo regreso su vista hacia Gilda. "Por lo tanto, dices que si te ayudo harías algo por mi ¿quieres que te de una oportunidad?"

El corazón de Gilda empezó a correr por la excitación. Parecía que había despertado el interés de Sunset , lo que significaba que no había desaparecido su camino de maldad. "¡Oh por supuesto! Es decir, alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿verdad? "

Sunset asintió con la cabeza en el acuerdo. "Excelente. ¿Tal vez no seas tan mala después de todo? "

"Sunset, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo ?!" gritó Rarity .

"Estoy entregando un castigo justo e imparcial", respondió Sunset en un tono tranquilo. "Lo que se siembra se cosecha, como se suele decir."

"¿Justo e imparcial ?! Lo único justo aquí es si van a la cárcel! Piensa en lo que estás haciendo! "Rarity declaró.

"Lo tengo," Sunset respondió con calma mientras se alejaba de Gilda. "Directora Celestia, ¿estás lista?"

La directora asintió una vez. "Adelante."

Sunset se acercó a la mesa donde Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban sentadas. Mientras se acercaba, no podía dejar de notar las miradas de furia absoluta en las caras Applejack y la Rarity. Haciendo caso omiso de eso, presto su atención hacia las tres culpables. "Han estado fuera de control por mucho tiempo. Nos guste o no, van a tener que responder por todo lo que hicieron.

"Justo antes de terminar el día, la directora Celestia va ara una asamblea en el auditorio", explicó Sunset . "Se le dará una de las computadoras portátiles de la escuela, así como un proyector de transparencias. Y luego, en frente de toda la escuela, las tres de va a iniciar sesión en la cuenta de Anon-a-miss, y la eliminaran de una vez por todas. antes de emitir una disculpa pública a todos en la escuela . "

"Pero ... pero ... que van a pasar con nosotras si hacemos eso! ¿No podríamos hacer una disculpa en una actualización y eliminar la cuenta en otro momento sin decirle a nadie que se trataba de nosotras? "gimió Sweetie Belle.

"No. Ellos pensarían que era yo. Necesitan escuchar la verdad. Tiene que ser hecho de una manera indiscutible. "Sunset regreso hacia el grupo de estudiantes que la había atacado en el gimnasio. "Y ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse de ser lastimadas d , porque Gilda y su equipo de aya van a protegerlas en todo momento mientras estén en la escuela. Ellos van a seguirlos a todas partes ".

"Espera, ¿vamos a hacer que ?! Pensé que estábamos en la misma página! "Gilda gritó con indignación.

"Oh, ¿hay algún problema? ¿Creí que había dicho que no podrías hacer cual quier cosa por mi? "Respondió Sunset , mientras fingía confusión.

Una bombilla se apagó cuando Gilda se dio cuenta de que Sunset la había engañado. Ella no quería creerlo , "ella se refería a un encargo ", como "vengarse de las tres chicas ". Se refería a eso no cuidar a unas bebes .

Fue entonces cuando Gilda ... Saltó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia Sunset echando humo durante todo el camino. "te voy a- "

"Tienes razón," interrumpió Sunset. "tu no vas a hacer nada. a mí, a Snips y Snails mira alrededor de la habitación por un segundo."

Gilda hizo caso se encontró con la imagen de al menos 30 oficiales de policía enojado, los cuales estaban mirando directamente hacia ella. Algunos de ellos ya habían empezado a sacar sus pistolas eléctricas, mientras que otros parecían estar preparando un derribo de emergencia.

"Esta vez, eres tu la que está atrapada. Y tengo una palabra de advertencia para ti. "Cuando Sunset volvió a hablar, fue en un tono tan bajo que nadie más podía oír a excepción de ellas. " Tu estás obligada a protegerme. La antigua Sunset Shimmer no está muerta, ella está durmiendo. Si si alguna vez intentas hacerme daño, a mi a Snips, o Snails, te prometo que habrás deseado ser enviada a la cárcel. Ahora, a menos que piense que puedes acabar con un personal de 30 oficiales, creo que será mejor que vuelvas a sentarte ".

Gilda no se movió ni una pulgada . La llama que arde en sus ojos se enfrentaba contra el frío ártico detrás de Sunset . "Esto no ha terminado," susurró Gilda. "No me importa cuánto tiempo tarda; vas a pagar."

Sunset no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo. "Última advertencia, si alguna vez prueban suerte una segunda vez, prometo que no habrá tercera. Y no esperes que sea fácil como antes. A diferencia de la noche anterior, ya sé quién es mi enemigo ". Sunset se inclinó un poco más cerca. "No habrá ningún tipo de misericordia para ti o cualquier otra persona en la próxima ocasión.

Las dos chicas que se quedaron en un concurso de miradas en silencio durante unos momentos más, hasta que, Gilda regreso a su asiento haciendo rabietas regañadientes.

Sunset se aclaró la garganta antes de enfrentarse al grupo de estudiantes de nuevo. "Como decía; ustedes van a mantenerlas a salvo. Porque si me entero de que fueron golpeadas en la cabeza por una bola de papel, mientras estaban en la clase de arte, todos y cada uno de ustedes va a obtener un mejor conocimiento de la Comisionado. Lo mismo ocurre si alguno de ustedes tratan de escabullirse transfiriéndose a otra escuela. No hay escape de esto. Para ninguno de ustedes. ¿Lo entienden?"

"Espera un minuto!", Exclamó Lightning Dust. "Tenemos clases y el trabajo escolar que tenemos que hacer también! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ver a protegerlas ellos y hacer lo que tenemos que hacer al mismo tiempo? Para la mayoría de nosotros, este es nuestro último año! "

"No te preocupe, Lightning , no perderán mucho tiempo", aseguró la directora. "Debido a las acciones de la mayoría de los alumnos cometieron , Luna y yo hemos decidido cancelar todos los clubes escolares, eventos y actividades para el resto del año escolar. Eso significa que no hay Juegos de la Amistad, no hay más eventos deportivos, y definitivamente no más bailes. Esto debería dar a todos un tiempo para pensar sobre sus acciones ".

El volumen en la cafetería había vuelto a cero. Ninguno de los estudiantes se atrevió a tratar de impugnar la decisión. Ya se enfrentan al riesgo de ser arrestados. ¿Qué le importaba a ellos si algunos eventos especiales fueron cancelados?

"Espera, tengo una pregunta." Todo el mundo en la sala miro hacia un estudiante de onceavo grado con el pelo de color naranja y una camisa negra. "¿Quieres que las niñas confiesen, por avergonzar a todos, y quieres que tengamos un ojo sobre ellas. Entiendo todo eso, pero que harás con Rainbow Dash? "

"Sí, tiene razón!", Fue otra voz. " Rainbow es tan culpable como el resto de nosotros! ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? "

Sunset miro a Rainbow. "Buena pregunta", admitió mientras lentamente se dirigió a la mesa donde su antigua amiga estaba sentada.

En un primer momento las dos chicas sólo se miraron . Rainbow , que ahora tenía una idea de lo que sus acciones habían causado, sintió nada más que un auto-odio profundamente arraigado. Fuera de todas las muertes que tuvieron lugar ese día, y de todos los desastres que pronto seguirían, una gran parte de ello había sido a causa de ella. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la portadora de la lealtad cuyo dolor era visible para todo el mundo, Sunset se mantuvo calmada.

"Antes de tomar la decisión ," Sunset comenzó, "tengo una pregunta. Y quiero una respuesta sincera ".

"¿Que es ?" Rainbow Dash respondió tras un momento de vacilación.

Sunset buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el teléfono celular de Snails . Después de agitar el dispositivo desde el modo de reposo, pulsa el botón de internet y se desplazo a una de las pestañas guardadas. Era la imagen que había sido tomada cuando aún estaba dentro de la fábrica. "¿ Tu sabias lo que iban a hacer?"

Rainbow Dash sacudió lentamente la cabeza en negación. "Todo lo que sabía era que se suponía que iban a golpearte un poco, tal vez incluso tomar algunas fotos embarazosas. Se suponía que volverías a casa al final de la noche. Pense que tal vez llamarías a alguien para recogerte ."Ella señaló hacia la imagen detrás de la pantalla. "Juro que no sabía que iban a llegar tan lejos."

Rainbow inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo. "De todos modos. Voy a tomar cualquier castigo que me pongas . Me lo merezco."

Sunset estudió a la joven rota delante de ella, teniendo en cuenta un gran número de opciones posibles. Al cabo de unos segundos, finalmente llegó a una decisión. "siento decepcionarte, pero yo creo que es mejor si no hago nada", respondió ella.

Rainbow Dash, sus antiguas amigas, las tres chicas que eran responsables del ataque cibernético y todo el mundo que se había aliado con Gilda, miraba con incredulidad lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Pero ... ¿por qué?", Preguntó el atleta.

"Escuché cuando atacaste a Scootaloo. Ella probablemente no te verá de la misma manera después de esto, y tampoco lo harán el resto de las chicas, especialmente Applejack y Ratity. Tu reputación aquí va a irse a la basura tan pronto como se corre la voz acerca de lo que ayudaste a hacer, y cuáles fueron las consecuencias para todos aquí en CHS. Si se mezcla todo eso con lo que me pasó ... lo que puedo decir con plena confianza es que tu nunca serás la misma después de esto. He estado en un camino similar antes, así que confía en mí cuando digo que la culpa te perseguirá para siempre. Así que al final, no hay razón para que haga algo. Que ya ha sido destruido ".

Sunset se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Celestia. "He terminado aquí. Puede hacerse cargo ahora ".

"Bien entonces," Celestia asintió comprendiendo y se preparo para enfrentarse a todos los estudiantes que estaban presentes. "Ustedes saben cuáles son sus castigos, así como las consecuencias en caso de desobedecer. Ahora dense prisa para volver a clase. La reunión iniciará después del tercer periodo ".

Uno por uno, los estudiantes hicieron lo que se les dijo.

Con su trabajo terminado, los hombres y mujeres del Departamento de Policía de la ciudad de Canterlot salieron poco después. Algunos de ellos se tomaron el tiempo para contemplar el valor de Snips y Snails.

Después de que todos se habían ido, Sunset se preparaba para seguir su camino hacia la puerta con sus dos compañeros de equipo a su lado, pero se detuvo al sentir un ligero golpe en el hombro. Era la subdirectora. "Lo siento, pero, ¿tienes un momento?", Preguntó cortésmente.

"Bueno, el Comisionado dijo que iba a llevarme a una revisión medica después de esto", explicó Sunset . "Pero supongo que puede esperar unos minutos. ¿Pasa algo mal?"

"Parece que hay cinco jóvenes que desean tener una platica en privado contigo ." Sunset siguió la dirección en la que Luna estaba apuntando. Al otro lado de la habitación junto a la directora Celestia, fueron sus cinco ex mejores amigas. Todas estaban mirándola con expresiones tristes.

"No estoy interesada," Sunset respondió claramente.

la subdirectora frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. "Si no recuerdo mal, eran las únicas que estaban junto a ti después de reformarte en el momento mas bajo de tu vida."

"No fue una reformacion; eso fue sólo una llamada de atención ", corrigió Sunset. "Mi momento más bajo fue cuando, trate de mostrarles a todos que yo había cambiado, pero seguí siendo atacada por los mismos estudiantes que lastime, fue duro hacer las pases . Y mientras todo esto ocurría, las cinco chicas que yo pensaba que eran mis amigas no se encontraban junto a mi ".

"Sunset , mírame," Luna preguntó en un tono suave. "No hay nada de malo en estar enojada. Es perfectamente comprensible después de lo que has pasado ".

"Si entiende, entonces ¿por qué estamos aún teniendo esta conversación?", Preguntó Sunset .

Luna sacudió la cabeza con decepción. "Sunset, tu debes saber ahora que no hay tal cosa como la perfección. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las cuales no estamos orgullosos. Y a diferencia de Gilda y todos aquellos estudiantes que eligieron un mal camino realmente lo siento. No estoy justificando lo que hacían, y que sin duda no tienes que volver a ser amigo de nadie. Pero, al menos, escucha lo que tienen que decir ".

Después de un largo momento de pensamiento, Sunset miro a Snips y Snails con una expresión de tristeza. "¿Qué piensan ustedes?"

Los dos chicos se tomaron el tiempo para analizar cuidadosamente la pregunta antes de responder. "Yo digo que deberías hablar con ellas", dijo Snails con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Yo también", dijo Snips. "Es como la subdirectora dijo; la gente comete errores todo el tiempo. Y por lo menos de esta manera vas a conocer como es uno con otros, ¿verdad? "

Todavía no está segura de que hacer, Sunset creo una lista de razones en su mente acerca de por qué ser la persona más grande era una mala idea. A continuación, comenzó a enumerar tantas razones que pudo para qué hablar con ellas podría ser algo positivo.

Al final, se le ocurrió muchas más razones por las cuales ella sólo debe irse y nunca mirar hacia atrás. Y, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, mientras miraba a las cinco chicas del otro lado de la habitación, no podía dejarlas de lado por el momento.

"esta bien," dijo por fin, , "Pero después de esto, se termino."

Sus dos compañeros asintieron en la comprensión. "Si alguna vez nos necesite de nuevo, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos. Cuídate Sunset , "Snips llamó mientras se alejaba con Snails.

"Y si alguna vez tienes que hablar de cualquier cosa, nuestra oficina estará siempre a su disposición. Y no te preocupes, mi hermana y yo te conseguiremos que un nuevo teléfono. Piensa que es nuestro pequeño regalo de Navidad, así como una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho. "Luna retrocedió y luego se dio a Celestia un pulgar arriba a través del cuarto. La directora asintió una vez, y luego las dos hermanas salieron de la cafetería, dejando a sus antiguas amigas y Sunset completamente solas.

* * *

Una por una, cada una de las cinco chicas camino hacia Sunset. Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez se habían reunido como antes, y esa reunión no habían sido una agradable. Con toda la tensión que se había formado entre ellas, nadie sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

"Y bien ," Applejack comenzó lentamente, "¿quien comenzara ¿Yo lo haría, pero mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas ".

Cinco pares de ojos diferentes fueron puestos en Sunset. Esperaron pacientemente a que ella sea quien inicie la conversación, pero lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia atrás con un aire de indiferencia. Después de varios segundos de silencio incómodo, finalmente miro hacia atrás esperando que alguien mas aparte de ella iniciara la conversacion.

"Muy bien, entonces, voy a empezar", dijo Rarity mientras hace todo lo posible por parecer feliz. "Me gustaría decir gracias por darles Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, y scootaloo una seguro de vida de esa manera. Voy a ser honesta, no sé si eso fue sólo que tratar de hacer que Gilda y su alegre banda de criminales se sientan miserables o si estabas siendo gentil, pero ... gracias de todos modos. Applejack y yo realmente lo valoramos mucho ".

Rarity esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. Al darse cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, dio un paso atrás y dejo que otra persona se hiciera cargo.

"Um ..." Fluttershy arrastrando los pies, incómodamente. "Vimos las fotos y ... nos vemos ahora. ... Uh ... esos moretones se ven dolorosa. ¿A- ... ok? "

Como era de esperar, la pregunta de Fluttershy no obtuvo respuesta también.

"¡Vamos Sunset!" Declaró Pinkie Pie. "Di algo ... bastante por favor de ese comportamiento frió Después de que ella también fue ignorada, su cabeza cayó en la derrota.

"Le dije a Celestia que esto era una mala idea," murmuró Rainbow Dash. "Ella nos odia. Yo mejor me voy... "Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir. Una por una, el resto de las chicas la siguieron prepararon a seguir.

"¿Cómo se atrevieron?," finalmente Sunset hablo , parando a las otras cinco . "Realmente pensé que ustedes eran mis amigas. Por primera vez en muchos años, me sentí realmente feliz. Todos esos buenos tiempos, nuestras reuniones semanales después de la escuela, o las noche habla por teléfono cada vez que uno de nosotros tenía un mal día ... pensé que tal vez había algo de verdad en todo lo que Twilight trató de enseñarme ". Sunset sacudió la cabeza lentamente recordaba esos días.

"Pero todo era sólo una gran pérdida de tiempo. Debido a que incluso después de todo lo que hacía para mostrar que había cambiado ... en vez de confiar en mí lo suficiente como para saber que nunca volvería a mi camino y lastimar a gente de nuevo ... todas me dieron la espalda sin pensarlo dos veces . Ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de hablar. " La voz de Sunset desplazó de una de tristeza en una de ira. "¿ Pensaron que yo realmente estaba diciendo la verdad ?!"

El falso optimismo de Rarity había sido reemplazado por una actitud hosca. "Fluttershy y Pinkie estaban empezando a sospechar que podría haber sido inocente. Me di cuenta de que algo no le parecía bien también. No es que importe. Al final, ninguna de nosotros hizo nada al respecto. "Ella bajó la cabeza de vergüenza. "tu tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada con nosotras. La forma en que fue tratado por CHS en su conjunto era inexcusable. Y pensar que mi hermana pequeña era la responsable... "

"Escuche todo", admitió Applejack. " Y probablemente nunca hubieran dicho algo si no hubieran sido atrapadas. Y luego esta lo que hizo Rainbow. "Se detuvo y mirando a la portadora de la lealtad . Había perdido una cantidad significativa de respeto por la atleta, y no estaba segura de si todavía podrían ser amigos después de esto. "¿Dónde habían conseguido esas tres la foto de todos modos?"

"Si estamos hablando de la foto que Snips y Snails me hablaron probablemente la consiguieron de mí", respondió Sunset, lo que provocó miradas de sorpresa de todas las demás.

"Está bien ..." Applejack comenzó, "estoy segura 'que vas a darnos una explicación."

Sunset se quedó en silencio de nuevo mientras se debatió por empezar su historia. "¿Recuerdan cómo solía actuar creyendo que era la mas grandes y poderosa, como si fueras mejor que los demás?" Cada una de las chicas asintieron. " y jugando con la mentalidad de todos en CHS . Estaba obsesionada con conseguir tanta suciedad como sea posible de todo el mundo aquí. De esa manera, sería capaz de mantener a todos en línea si es que alguna vez trataban de rebelarse ".

"Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Rainbow?", Preguntó Pinkie.

"Estoy llegando a eso. De todos modos,Snips, Snails trabajaban como un equipo en un esfuerzo para reunir información sobre los otros estudiantes. Eso era todo lo que realmente hacia en mi tiempo libre. Hace dos años, durante nuestro 10 ° grado, decidí seguir a Rainbow Dash para ver si podía encontrar un punto débil. Incluso entonces ella era una especie de gran cosa por aquí. Tenía carisma, entonces hay una posibilidad de que ella podría motivar a los otros estudiantes para empezar a luchar. Eso es cuando la alcancé y la vi junto a Gilda . Tomé una foto y la guardada en mi teléfono para su uso posterior en caso de que ella se convirtiera en un problema ".

"Tenías esa imagen en tu teléfono todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no la eliminaste? ", Cuestionó Rainbow.

"No fue tan sencillo."

"¿Qué quiere decir" No fue así de simple "? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era - " Rainbow fue silenciada por Rarity que habían colocado suavemente una mano en el hombro.

"Deja que termine."

La sala quedó en silencio de nuevo, ya que toda la atención se desplazó de nuevo hacia Sunset. "Mi teléfono no era el único lugar donde tenía la imagen guardada . Quería asegurarme de que nunca se perdiera, no importaba el costo, así que hice cientos de copias de todo la información que tenia . Las deje escondidas por todas partes . Mi apartamento, la casa de Snips, la casa de Snails, mi teléfono, con flash, sitios web de almacenamiento, cajas ocultas bajo tierra ... la lista continúa.

"Pero después de que me derrotaran, salí para deshacerme de todo. Yo creía que no quedaba nada, pero parece que voy a tener que comprobar de nuevo. "Sunset frotó las sienes. Sólo de pensar en la extensa tarea que tenia le dio un dolor de cabeza.

"Lo que probablemente ocurrió es que Sweetie Belle encontró algo que no tenía que ver cuando ella tomó mi teléfono. Tal vez todavía tenía la propia imagen oculta en algún lugar y se me olvido , o tal vez tenía la información de acceso a uno de esos sitios de almacenamiento guardado en alguna parte. Pensando en ello ahora, supongo que eso significa que soy un poco culpable también ".

Un silencio cayó sobre la habitación de nuevo, ya que todas tomaron las noticias. Por último, Applejack dio un paso adelante. "Ya saben ', además de Applebloom, no me importa mucho acerca de quién es responsable de qué. Todas estamos en mal estado ", afirmó con tristeza. "Lo único que me importa en este momento es si hay una manera que podemos arreglar las cosas."

Sunset levantó una ceja en sospecha. "¿Me está pidiendo que les otra oportunidad? Porque si es así entonces - "

"No", Applejack interrumpido. " Creo que nos merecemos todos esto," afirmó. "Pero lo que estoy pidiendo es que si hay algo que podamos hacer para al menos demostrarte que nosotras lo sentimos."

Sunset vio como todas sus antiguas amigas asintieron de acuerdo con lo que Applejack estaba diciendo. Ella pensó tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente fue capaz de encontrar una respuesta.

"Si ustedes realmente quieren compensar esto, asegúrese de que Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, y Apple Bloom se desagan de todo. No es sólo lo que me quitaron, cualquier otro secreto que tengan también ".

"¿piensas que se podría hacer algo como esto otra vez?" Cuestionó Fluttershy.

"No es por ellas. Estoy bastante seguro de que todas han aprendido algo de esto ", respondió Sunset . " No puedo hablar con toda la escuela. Mientras todavía existe esa información, siempre habrá una posibilidad de que pudiera caer en las manos equivocadas de nuevo. Si ustedes realmente quiere hacer las paces, asegúrese de que lo que pasó aquí no vuelva a suceder ".

Una tras otra, las cinco chicas se comprometieron a seguir adelante con la petición de Sunset . Sin otra cosa más que decir, todas ellas vieron como Sunset salia de la habitación, dejando a sus antiguas amigas atrás, de una vez por todas.


	14. epilogo

Fanfic original de Dainn

epilogo.

Fue a mediados de febrero. El día era sorprendentemente cálido, un cambio muy favorable del habitual frío del que la ciudad de Canterlot había sido sometido durante la temporada de invierno.

Sunset estaba sentada ella sola en una banca parque. Ella había estado observando en silencio mientras los niños pequeños jugaban en la nieve, mientras que sus padres mantenían una estrecha vigilancia a distancia.

Había estado sentada sola durante casi una hora, preguntándose si tal vez debería simplemente dar la vuelta y volver a casa. Ella todavía tenía algo de tiempo extra para regresar otra vez . Con el tiempo alejo esos pensamientos y optó por esperar pacientemente. Ya había pasado por bastantes problemas para conseguir los objetos .No tiene sentido dar marcha atrás ahora.

20 minutos más tarde, a Sunset se le acerco una figura encapuchada. Sunset reconoció a su invitada casi de inmediato y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había venido sola.

"Les dije a las tres que vinieran. ¿Dónde están tus hermanas? "

Aria se quito la capucha y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Adagio esta demasiada débil para salir de la casa y Sonata no quería dejarla sola. Supongo que eso significa que estás atascada conmigo. "La sirena entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. "¿Entonces qué quieres? Y que sea rápido. Hace mucho frío aquí fuera ".

Aria observó como Sunset metió la mano en su la chaqueta y sacó tres collares que tenían pequeñas gemas incoloras unidos en la base. Los ojos de la sirena se abrieron y luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. "¿Son ... lo que creo que son?"

Sunset asintió con la cabeza dos veces. "Twilight estuvo de acuerdo en hacerles un nuevo conjunto de piedras del corazón. Para ti y tus hermanas no se va a morir de hambre después de todo. "Aria temblaba de emoción, ya que se inclinó hacia delante, con ganas de abrazar a Sunset, pero ella se alejo en el último momento. "Pero antes de darles estos, hay algo que necesitas saber. Y asegúrate de decirle a tus hermanas lo que estoy a punto de decirte ".

Aria miro con fastidio. "Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé. No tratar de dominar el mundo de nuevo, o tu y tus amigas nos detendrá, o alguno como eso, ¿estoy en lo cierto? "

"No exactamente," dijo Sunset mientras agitaba la cabeza. "Twilight hizo esto con el fin de mantener a las tres bajo control. Vea cómo las piedras son claras en este momento? "

Sunset señaló las gemas y Aria levantó una ceja. "Entonces, ¿qué?", Preguntó la sirena.

"Ella dijo que eso significa que no hay casi ninguna energía almacenada en el interior. A medida que consuman mas energía de otras personas, las piedras a su tornaran, de claro a azul, azul a verde, verde a amarillo y amarillo a rojo. Tan pronto como se ponga roja, tienes que dejar de alimentarte y dar tiempo a los amuletos para enfriarse de nuevo, de lo contrario se va a romper ".

Sunset extendida su mano y se que Aria agarrara los tres collares. Después de colocarse uno de ellos alrededor de su cuello, la sirena podían sentir inmediatamente una pequeña fracción de su verdadero poder siendo restaurado, y con ella, su deseo principal para alimentarse se multiplico por diez. Se sentía absolutamente voraz. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había sido capaz de alimentarse, y su estómago estaba exigiendo que recuperara el tiempo perdido.

"Dile a Adagio que estamos a mano. Y espero que tengan mucho cuidado de esos amuletos, porque Twilight dejó en claro que no va a estar haciéndoles más favores después de este. Y francamente, yo tampoco ", advirtió Sunset.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Tendremos cuidado ... "Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a echar raíces, mientras que Aria miraba hacia los niños que jugaban alrededor del parque. "No tienes nada de que preocuparte ."

Sunset se levantó de la mesa y luego procedió a alejarse. Cuando ella se alejo, oyó una de las voces más bellas y atractivas de canto que sus oídos habían escuchado, seguidos por los sonidos de los niños discutiendo y al igual que los padres.


End file.
